


30 Days of Appreciating Nico di Angelo

by sunlightbender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Puns, Blackmail??? Kind of???, Blood, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Forensic Scientist! Nico di Angelo, Gen, Italy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia!Nico, Making Out, Med Student! Will, Morning Cuddles, Mortal! AU, Murder, NYPD officer! Jason Grace, Needles, Nightmares, One Big Happy Family, Phoenixes, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pride, Pride Parades, Scars, Smut, Snow, Tartarus, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, eating disorder mention, headcanons, mentioned smut, psychiatric ward, soulmate! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightbender/pseuds/sunlightbender
Summary: A bunch of random one shots of Nico, because despite being the most popular character, he still deserves more appreciation.(Accepting prompts via comment or via kik. My kik: sunlightbender)





	1. Pride Parades

Nico di Angelo felt like death. More than usual, at least. He hadn't been able to sleep all of last night and now Will fucking Solace was at his door at the crack of dawn. Stupid Apollo kids. Stupid Will Solace. That overly cheerful, obnoxious,  ~~cute~~  blonde had been on his case ever since the war ended, and Nico supposed they were kind of friends now. That still didn't mean he wanted to be woken at 5 fucking AM. There was another knock on the door and Nico groaned, turning over in bed, pulling the covers over himself as if that would make the world outside him disappear.

 

“Nico! Nico, you gotta open the door, Chiron gave me permission! Nico di Angelo, you open this door right now or else I’m not sneaking you in McDonalds!” Will called from outside the door.

 

Damn. Will knew him too well. It had been a few months since the war had ended and Will had slowly been growing closer to Nico. He had been so pushy in the start, forcing his way into Nico’s life but after Nico finally got pissed enough to yell at him to back off, he got the message and eased off and gradually, Nico grew to trust him enough to talk to him, even touch him sometimes. Will had even been the first person Nico had voluntarily come out to after Percy and Annabeth.

 

“Fine, fine, I’m coming!” Nico called back, groaning again as he forced himself to stand up, pulling on a shirt from the floor before opening the door. “What do you want, Solace? And can it not wait until breakfast?”

 

Will’s smile looked wide enough to tear his face apart, shaking his head.

 

“Chiron said we can go. Oh my gods, I’ve been asking him for five years and he says it should be safe enough for us to go if we go together!” Will exclaimed excitedly, sounding like a giddy toddler. Nico just blinked at him sleepily in response, yawning.

 

“Go where? And you do realize I can shadow travel, right? We can literally go out anywhere, anytime, no permission needed.”

Will stared at Nico for a moment, huffing, “But today, Nico! You know what happens today!” Will examined Nico’s expression before shaking his head in disbelief, “Oh gods, you don’t know what happens today. How do you not know what happens today?!”

 

Nico grimaced at the loudness, Will’s expression turning apologetic as he hurriedly lowered his voice before speaking, “It’s the biggest annual pride parade in New York. A pride parade. Chiron never lets me go because there are a lot of people, which means high chances of monsters being nearby. You’ll come with me, right? This is going to be so much fun, I haven’t been to a pride parade since Mama took me to the one in Texas when I was 11.”

 

Nico was quiet for a moment before speaking, “…what’s a pride parade?”

 

Will gaped at him in disbelief, looking like he was trying very hard to restrain himself from yelling, “You don’t know what a pride parade is. You’re gay, yet you don’t know what a pride parade is. You poor soul. Okay, think of it like this. It’s a day where all us members of the non-straight community come together and act as stereotypically gay as possible.”

 

“And you think I want to go to a loud, sweaty, bright, clustered parade because…?”

 

Will’s cheerful expression deflated as he looked up at Nico with his signature kicked-puppy eyes, pouting, his voice hopeful, “…because I’m your adorable bi best friend and you’ll come with me because I’ve always wanted to go and you support my dreams?”

 

Nico tried to hold back a smile, snorting in amusement, “Don’t get cocky. Fine. I’ll come with, but only for a bit and only because I’ve never heard of this before and I’m curious.”

 

Will cheered up immediately, holding his arms out, wordlessly asking Nico for a hug. Nico rolled his eyes fondly, biting back a smile as he hugged Will, humming in thought as he pulled away from the hug, heading back into his cabin and making his bed.

“You know, in my time, people were killed for being gay. So much has changed in so little time.”

 

Will looked at him in amusement, muttering under his breath, “Grandpa.”

 

Nico only threw his pillow at his best friend in response.


	2. Praises and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico di Angelo, underappreciated saviour of Olympus, enjoys praise.

There were a lot of things Nico di Angelo understood. There were a lot of things he didn’t understand. There were even more things that he’d given up trying to understand at this point. The one thing that completely and utterly baffled him, however, was how Nico di Angelo, the great hero who shadow travelled a giant statue, two demigods and a satyr practically across the world, the valiant hero who led armies of ghosts, zombies and skeletons, the powerful demigod who could- and had- literally turn someone into a ghost, melted any time anyone praised him. It just didn’t make any sense.

 

At first, Nico didn’t even notice it. During the war there was no time to focus on anything but the war. After the war, Nico was too wound up in readjusting at camp, coming out, slowly making friends- and getting a boyfriend-, recovering from the trauma of the war, physically recovering from shadow travelling, etc.

 

It was around a year after the war when Nico first noticed it, around the same time he got his growth spurt and the same time his voice became all squeaky and uneven (he summoned a zombie to speak for him during that time, like hell he was going to allow anyone to listen to him like that.) It started out small, just a tinge of heat in his abdomen when Jason grinned widely at him after a sparring match, ruffling his hair, telling him he sparred amazingly. Nico shrugged it off at nothing and thanked Jason for being such good competition.

 

The second time was when he was sitting on his roof at midnight and heard screams. Obviously, as expected, the Stolls were being chased by the cleaning harpies. Again. Nico let out a bored sigh, using his improved shadow travel powers to transport the Stolls to right in front of their cabin with a flick of the hand.

 

The Stolls came up to him the next day, beaming at him and tackling him in a hug, which he’d slowly learnt not to hate.

 

“Nico, dude, that was awesome. We so owe you one!” said Connor gratefully.

“Yeah, I mean… gods, your powers are getting so much cooler than they already are. You’re literally a lifesaver. Thanks. You should be offered godhood with how strong you’re getting.” Travis added, smiling.

 

Again, the wave of arousal in his stomach flared up, which Nico didn’t understand, considering that he would rather die than date either of the Stolls. They were barely friends, and even that was a stretch. Not to mention, guys with dark hair weren’t his type. Nico pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and told them it wasn’t an issue, he needed to practice his powers anyways.

 

The third time it happened was when he was helping Mitchell learn to fight better. It had been four weeks into their lessons and for the first time, Mitchell had been able to pin Nico (Nico hadn’t been paying attention, he’d been more focused on the stray kitten that had wandered into camp.)

 

“Nico di fucking Angelo, you’re a damn legend. Oh my gods, I couldn’t have asked for a better teacher. You’re the best, so much better than any other teacher I’ve ever had in my life. You’re extraordinary. Brilliant. Thank you so much!” Mitchell gushed, excited.

 

At that, Nico actually had to hurriedly mumble out an excuse, shadow travelling back to his cabin before Mitchell could notice him growing hard. Nico assumed it was just because he was a son of Aphrodite. After all, he knew for a fact that he didn’t like Mitchell as anything more than a friend. He’d tried kissing him before but the kiss felt odd, out of place and wrong.

 

The fourth time, it happened when he was curled up with Will in his cabin, eating McDonalds fries in bed. Nico had mumbled his usual dose of self-deprecation, something about not deserving Will. For once, Will didn’t try to cheer him up, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

“Nico di Angelo, you listen to me now. You are the smartest, kindest, strongest, most beautiful and overall most perfect human being I have ever met in my entire life and if anyone is undeserving around here, it’s me. I love you, okay? Don’t forget that. You’re the only person addicting enough to pull me away from work, the only person observant enough to see when I’m overworking myself and the only person who cares enough to bring me damn lunch. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. So please. Don’t think badly of yourself.” Will said solemnly, sighing at the end and kissing Nico’s forehead.

 

Nico whined uncomfortably, trying to wriggle out of Will’s arms before he got too hard. Not now, he was so not allowed to get hard after that heartfelt speech. Still, his body rebelled and he felt his blood rushing south.

 

“Nico, stop, you don’t need to run. I mean what I said, it’s all tru- wait, are you hard right now?” Will glanced at Nico’s crotch before looking up at Nico confusedly.

 

Nico grimaced, hurriedly speaking in an embarrassed voice, trying to think of a cover-up, “No, no, I’m not hard… well yes, I am hard but… but… okay, even I don’t know what’s going on with my body. First Jason, then the Stolls, then Mitchell, now you?! Since when do compliments make me horny?!”

 

Will stared at him, taking a moment to comprehend the situation before bursting into peals of laughter, “Neeks, I love you, you’re so innocent!”

 

Nico huffed, glaring at him, trying to ignore the throbbing in his crotch, “Shut up! Just tell me what’s wrong with me, you utter asshole.”

 

Will took a while once more, wiping the corners of his eyes and catching his breath, “Nico, my darling, innocent, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend.” Will droned on and on with compliments, purposefully making Nico’s level of arousal rise, just to tease him, “You have a praise kink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is cringy. The things I do to improve my writing.


	3. Hair Dye and Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: Some changes you make to your body affect your soulmate.

It had all just started out as a stupid way of getting back at Piper for convincing Nico to get a nose piercing. He had thought she had meant a temporary, fake one, but it turned out she had been serious and now Nico had a thin, black, hoop nose piercing. After contemplating long and hard on how to get back at her, Nico had decided on dyeing Piper’s hair bright blue. Not permanently, he wasn’t that cruel, but at least temporarily.

 

The problems in this plan were:

  1. Piper’s hair was too dark to dye without bleach.
  2. Piper would already be expecting Nico to get back at her.
  3. As an Aphrodite kid, he was sure Piper would be able to smell hair dye from a mile away.
  4. Piper had too many overprotective siblings who would kill him if he dyed her hair without her permission.



 

 

The simple, two word solution to this problem: Jason Grace.

 

Jason had been dating Piper for months now, and he and Piper had been acting strange around each other for the last week or so, so Nico thought it was fair to assume that they had finally discovered that they were soulmates. Nico was happy for them, he guessed. He had promised himself that he would support Jason’s relationship with Piper, no matter what, even if it did hurt to know that one day the only boy he’d ever trusted would go off with her and get a house in New Rome somewhere and forget about Nico completely.

 

Soulmates were a funny thing in general. The physics of having a soulmate was strange. Soulmates didn’t have to look alike in any way, but if one soulmate got a tattoo, dyed their hair or put in contacts, the other soulmate’s body would immediately alter itself to match their partner’s. Thus, Nico formulated the utterly genius plan to dye Jason Grace’s hair bright blue. He doubted Jason would mind, Jason always talked about dyeing his hair blue anyways. The plan was flawless. Jason was blonde, naive, an only child and a child of Zeus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jason, fucking hell, do you ever even condition your hair? It’s as dry as the Sahara fucking Desert.” Nico commented one day while running his fingers through Jason’s hair and sighing.

 

Jason laughed embarrassedly, shrugging, “More important things to do than condition, I suppose. Besides, I never developed the habit. In Camp Jupiter, we only got 5 minute showers. It was shampoo, soap, out. No time to condition.”

 

Nico huffed, biting back a grin, “Sit tight then. I’ve got this awesome new hair serum which should fix your hair out a little bit at least. The war is over. You can pamper yourself now.”

 

Jason laughed, humming in agreement and not complaining as Nico headed to the bathroom, returning a minute later with a bottle of hair serum which he had filled with blue dye, slowly working it into Jason’s head, going to wash his hair after he was done.

 

“Now you keep that in for ten minutes and your hair will be magically a million times better.” Nico grinned wickedly, sitting down next to Jason, Jason’s expression turning confused as he stared at Nico, gasping softly.

 

Nico gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow at him as Jason whispered in a hushed voice, “Nico, your hair…”

 

Only getting more confused by this, Nico headed to the bathroom again to look in the mirror, swallowing thickly at what he was seeing. Nico’s hair had begun to turn blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one longer, include more explanation and detail but... exams and exhaustion. What else can I say?


	4. Nico Headcanons

  1. He’s a major sugar addict, he needs at least five Oreo McFlurries a week.
  2. He loves cats and has secretly adopted four skeletal kittens (and one real one that wandered into camp one day.)
  3. He’s also taken to calling Reyna ‘Sorella’, which means sister in Italian.
  4. Whenever he gets frustrated or excited, he starts talking faster and with way more hand gestures, slipping into Italian without knowing it.
  5. He’s the pickiest eater in the world and hates all fruit, vegetables and most meats.
  6. The only exception to this is pomegranate.
  7. He works on developing his powers and learns to shadow-shift, transforming shadows into different shapes, even managing to make some shadows 3-D.
  8. After the war, he starts opening up to people.
  9. His closest friends end up being Jason, Leo, Will, Lou, Cecil, Chiara and Mitchell.
  10. They all buy him packs of Mythomagic cards for every celebration and he ends up completing the entire series in a year.
  11. The only Disney movies he’d ever seen as a kid were Bambi and Snow White.
  12. Being a child of Hades, he’s massively rich and while he doesn’t really spend much on himself, he splurges on his friends and his kittens.
  13. When he does splurge on himself, he mostly spends the money on cars, new sets for his Mythomagic figurines, weapons and clothes.
  14. He ends up getting an undercut though he leaves the top of his hair long enough for a small ponytail.
  15. He also gets a lot of (fake) piercings.
  16. He always wants a tattoo to compliment his aesthetic but he’s too much of a good, old fashioned Italian boy to do it.
  17. He never swears. Never.
  18. His favorite Disney movie is Big Hero 6.
  19. He often goes to the Underworld to talk to the dead.
  20. He even starts taking his friends every so often to meet up with their dead family members.
  21. After the war, he hates feeling useless so he takes to teaching new campers and kids how to fight and defend themselves.
  22. (He also secretly sneaks them all brownies on Fridays but he’ll never admit it.)
  23. His favorite English word is effervescence.
  24. Leo and him bond a lot over dance and they take up all sorts of dance together though Nico is best at swing, ballet and pole.
  25. His kittens are named War, Plague, Famine and Death.
  26. He named the living, ginger, playful kitten Death.
  27. He calls cigarettes ‘cancer sticks’.
  28. Whenever he can’t sleep, he’ll summon Mrs. O Leary and cuddle with her.
  29. He ends up finally agreeing to going to therapy a year after the war.
  30. He slowly gets better and better, and while he knows he’ll never be the same kid he used to be, he gets to a point where he thinks this is the happiest he’s ever been in life.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more ideas, I only have a few more right now, so if anyone has any prompts for me, I'll happily take them via comments or on kik. My kik is also: sunlightbender


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later, and Nico still longs for his childhood.

Nico didn't remember much of his childhood. Not even now, all these years after the war. It had been fifteen years since the war ended and today, Nico di Angelo walked with his husband, his two sons and his daughter through the streets of where he had grown up.

 

He made up stories for various places as they walked, thought of whether or not these places had existed in his childhood, and if they had, had he and Bianca ever visited them?

 

It made Nico remember when he was fifteen, when he had walked through these streets every night, trying desperately to remember his childhood here. Never in a million years did fifteen year old Nico think he'd be here at the age of thirty with his doctor husband and his three adopted children.

 

They finally stopped in front of an old dilapidated building, Nico gently tracing his hand over the plaque next to the door which read 'di Angelo'. Never would he know if this was where he had grown up. Never would he remember anything about it even if he did ever find out.

 

He sighed softly, leaning into Will, who wrapped an arm around Nico's waist, his voice soft. 

 

"Ti amo, Nico.", Will whispered gently, still unable to pronounce the simple Italian phrase right even after years of living in Italy.

 

"Ti amo, Will.", Nico replied quietly with another sigh, picking up their daughter as she tugged on his sleeve, whining, clearly exhausted from having to walk so much.

 

"I'll take the kids home if you'd like to stay here a while.", Will offered, Nico shaking his head in response, handing Bianca to Will and starting to walk again, pushing the stroller in front of himself.

 

"You wouldn't be able to manage the twins when they wake up from their nap. I don't get how you preform so many complicated surgeries, take out people's organs and quite literally deal with people puking on you, yet you can't change a diaper without gagging." Nico spoke, smiling fondly at Will. "Besides, there are just some things we aren't meant to remember." 

 

Will smiled at him, rubbing his back reassuringly, "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm also glad you're not leaving me to manage with Mikey and Lee by myself. They always pee on me when I try to change them."

 

Nico laughed, rolling his eyes fondly and kissing Will gently. While he didn't remember anything of his childhood, he was pretty sure that in the 1940s, two men kissing in public would have resulted in death. Two married men kissing while out on a stroll with their three children would probably have been even less acceptable. Nico smiled. Some days he wished he could've just stayed in his time, not have lost his mother, sister and his memories.

 

Today, he knows that some things aren't meant to be remembered.


	6. Nightmares and Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a nightmare of being left to die in the jar and Jason comforts him.

_Shaking. Shaking so much. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Going to die like this. No space left. Running out of oxygen. Running out of time. Nobody is coming. Going to die like this. Nobody is coming. Statue first. Quest first. Nobody is coming. Going to die like this. Getting smaller and smaller. Out of seeds. Out of oxygen. Out of time. Light fading. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Death._

Nico awoke with a gasp, panting badly and shaking uncontrollably, trying his best to regain his breath and calm down without waking Jason. He knew the tears would be streaming down his cheeks at this point and if Jason awoke and saw him crying, he'd have to spend another night awake comforting him and Nico was sick of bothering Jason. He was sick of being a burden.

A few more minutes passed and Nico finally began to calm though he was still crying and trembling, but at least he hadn't woken Jason. Quietly, he tried to get comfortable, only resulting in him knocking over his metal water bottle from the side table with his elbow, creating a loud clanking noise as it hit the tiled floor.

Jason awoke with a jerk at the sound, looking around for the source of the noise though his attention went immediately to Nico when he saw his teary face, his expression softening as he pulled Nico close to himself, pulling him in top of his chest and rubbing his back, whispering calmingly to him.

As little as Nico wanted to condone Jason ruining his sleep to take care of him, he couldn't help but to curl into Jason, desperate for the comfort, crying more open,y at this point, sniffling and hiccuping, burying his face in Jason's chest.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry... I-I'm k-keeping you u-up...", Nico whispered shakily only to hear a tut in response from Jaso  
"You're not keeping me up. I'll sleep when I think sleep is more important than you. You're not alone and don't you forget that. I love you.", Jason replied firmly and Nico didn't have the energy to argue after that, sighing softly and cuddling closer to Jason.

"Ti amo anch'io, mia cara.", Nico whispered back as he slowly regained composure with all the comfort.

Nico stayed awake for the rest of the night, curled up into his boyfriend's chest, quietly tracing shapes into his chest while Jason played with Nico's hair. Nightmares were never pleasant, but this wasn't the worst way he'd woken up from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any and all prompts are accepted via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	7. Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where your skin changes color wherever your soulmate touches you.

If there was one person Nico di Angelo couldn’t tolerate, it would have to be Leo Valdez.

 

Leo was just… everything Nico wasn’t. He was loud and flamboyant and cheery and loved attention. He yelled and set things on fire and loved making a big deal out of little things, whether they were positive or negative. He made rash decisions and was unabashedly loyal. He wore bright colors and listened to One Direction. Most of all, he loved physical contact and was constantly looking for his soulmate.

 

Nico was none of those things. He was quiet and kept to himself. He was gloomy and hated attention. He didn’t speak unless he had to, was usually apathetic towards most occurrences and overthought simple decisions. He didn’t believe in blind loyalty and believed in doing what was right rather than doing whatever someone you trusted was doing. He rarely wore anything but grey and black and would prefer to get hit by a train rather than to listen to One Direction. Above all, only four people were allowed to touch him, which made finding his soulmate rather difficult.

 

Leo and Nico had one thing in common though: Jason Grace. Jason was both Leo and Nico’s best friend and it just so happened that Jason was Leo’s roommate. Which created a huge problem for Nico, considering that now every time he wanted to visit his best friend, he’d have to deal with that flaming idiot.

 

It was the middle of winter, a freezing Friday and Nico had just woken up by the shrill ringing of the bell to realize he’d slept through his entire English class. Oops. Not like it was his fault, English wasn’t his first language and Nico couldn’t care less about how the Wizard of Oz was about the Gilded Age or whatever.

 

Unfortunately, Nico’s lack of interest didn’t mean he’d get out of taking the test they had next week and with how bad his English grades were already, he couldn’t afford to flunk this test too. Luckily for him, Jason had taken the exact same course last term, which meant Nico would be heading to Jason’s apartment after school to steal his notes.

 

Nico begrudgingly went through the rest of his day, heading to Jason’s apartment after college, letting himself in with the spare key Jason had given him only to find Leo lying upside down on the sofa watching Stranger Things on his phone.

 

“Heya, Dracula!” Leo cheerily called out to Nico as he entered the apartment. Nico didn’t reply, ignoring him as he headed to Jason’s room. He was about to open the door before Leo called out again, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Piper’s over.”

 

Piper was Jason’s soulmate, they’d found that out the same day Jason had started college a year ago. On Jason’s first day at college, he’d tapped on a girl’s hand in homeroom to ask her if she knew where the History classroom was only to realize that the spot he had tapped had turned a brilliant sky blue. They went on their first date the same day. It wasn’t that Nico wasn’t happy for them, he was, it was just that all their sickly sweet sappiness often became too much for him, and he couldn’t deny the tiny spark of jealousy he felt when seeing them so happy together, having found their soulmate.

 

Nico sighed and sat down on the couch, as far away from Leo as possible, muttering, and “Great. Just great. I’m so failing this stupid Wizard of Oz test.”

 

Leo perked up at that, sitting up eagerly and pausing his show, exclaiming excitedly, “The Wizard of Oz? Dude, I love that book! I took like four classes on it over the summer. The whole writing style and how it represents the Gilded Age… it’s like the best book ever. If you need help studying for a test on it, I don’t have anything better to do. I’ll help you if you’d like.”

 

Nico pursed his lips. He’d rather die than discuss the Wizard of Oz with Leo Valdez. Unfortunately, what his father would do to him if he failed this class would be so much worse than death.

 

“Fine.”, he finally sighed, putting down his books, “Just don’t touch me, and don’t play One Direction.”

 

Leo beamed widely, nodding, “Got it. Okay, what don’t you understand?”

 

Nico sighed, rubbing his temple, “All of it.”

 

Leo just laughed, nodding and starting to explain the first chapter to Nico.

 

As it turned out, Leo wasn’t as insufferable of a teacher as Nico thought he would be. He respected Nico’s space, didn’t touch him and explained everything surprisingly well, not even mocking Nico for any stupid questions he asked.

 

“And that’s why the Wizard of Oz is such a meaningful book.” Leo finally concluded two hours later, grinning at Nico, “We’re done. Come over again if you have any questions.”

 

Nico did. He went over the next day with a list of questions. And the next. And every day preceding the test. The day of the test, he wrote so fast with such confidence, he had hand cramps for the rest of the day.

 

A week after the test, Nico found himself texting Leo.

 

**‘Behind the main school building in ten minutes. By the bike rack. I’m waiting.’**

_‘??? evrythng ok?’_

**‘Just do it. You’ll see.’**

Leo obliged, heading behind the main campus building at 3:10 PM precisely, only to find Nico there, a paper in his hand and a brand new sports car next to him.

 

Nico tossed Leo a key, flashing him the first smile he’d shown anyone other than Will, Jason, Reyna or Hazel in years, showing him the paper, which had ‘A*’ written at the top along with a star.

 

“It’s yours. Dad gave it to me to celebrate me getting full marks, but I wouldn’t have passed if it wasn’t for you. So here. Keep it. And thanks, I guess.”

 

Leo stared at him for a moment before going to hug him tightly without thinking, grinning widely, seeming happier about the grade than the car.

 

“Nico, that’s amazing! I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of y-“ Leo started, only to be cut off when Nico pushed him away harshly, glaring at Leo for touching him, though his expression of anger slowly turned to shock as he stared at Leo.

 

Leo looked down at his arms, which Nico had touched when pushing him away. They had finger shaped marks on them, glowing a beautiful orange-red colour.

 

Leo just looked up at Nico and grinned, “Looks like you’re stuck with me forever, Dracula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something other than Jasico or Solangelo! I'm actually really happy with this one! I need to try a Perico fanfiction too when I get the chance, but for now, enjoy Valdangelo. I might post a part 2 to this AU soon. As always, I'm accepting suggestions via comments or Kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	8. Tipsy Texting

Nico hated being 18. He hated almost every aspect of being 18. He hated school, he hated living alone, he hated most of his teachers and he hated the social expectations for him to be this wild, outgoing party animal that the majority of people in his class were.

 

He especially hated how now that he was 18, his friends tried to set him up with practically every non-straight boy they knew.  Still, he tolerated it. It wasn’t until Will got himself a boyfriend off of some dating app and then somehow managed to convince Nico to download it.

 

Nico still wasn’t sure how Will had managed to convince him to download an app named Grindr. Nico was even less sure about why he was lying in his bed at two AM, opening the damn app after months of leaving it untouched. Maybe the shots he’d downed with Will (who had now left to go make out with Jake very loudly in the other room) had something to do with it.

 

Nico quickly created an account, took and put up a picture of himself curled up in bed with his dog, Mrs. O Leary and then started swiping through profiles, looking for someone attractive.

 

_Too old. Too weird. Too try hard. Too flamboyant. Too girly. Too blonde._

Nico swiped through profile after profile, rejecting all of them, finally freezing at a picture of a gorgeous man with tattoos up his tan arms, a bright, mischievous smile, gorgeous emerald eyes and messy black hair.

 

Nico gasped softly, grinning widely at the picture and hurriedly checking his age and when he’d last been on.

  1. _Currently online._



Nico took a chance and did something he’d never do when sober. He messaged him, doing his best to type properly.

 

_Ghost King: Hey, do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes._

 

**Aquaman: Oh you can do so much better than that, pretty boy.**

 

The reply came within a minute and Nico blushed at being called pretty, giggling and texting back.

 

_Ghost King: Fine… did the sun come up or did you just smile?_

 

It wasn’t long after that that the man replied and Nico grinned widely as they exchanged pickup lines, the man finally texting him.

 

**Aquaman: Hey, I’m sorry but I g2g. Work early tomorrow. Text me your number, pretty boy.**

Along with that, he had attatched his phone number and Nico fumbled with his phone to quickly save the message, texting him his number, falling asleep not long after.

 

The next morning, Nico awoke with his head throbbing and his alarm ringing. He sighed, forcing himself to get dressed and eat breakfast before leaving for college, checking his phone on the way there.

 

**1 new message: Aquaman: Just something nice for you to wake up to ;)**

 

Underneath the message was a picture of the man sprawled out in bed in nothing but green boxers, grinning at the camera. Nico gasped, hurriedly putting his phone away before he could get hard.

 

Nico found it very difficult to focus that day in school, the only thing he was able to think of being that stupid picture. Nico couldn’t believe he was fantasizing over someone whose name he didn’t even know.

 

The day slowly passed and last lesson Greek finally arrived. Will plopped down in the seat next to him, smiling, “Neeks, did you hear the news? Mr. Brunner retired. I just found out from Dad. We’re going to have a new Greek teacher today.”

 

Nico’s eyebrows went up in surprise at the news, “Really? I didn’t even know Mr. Brunner was retiring. Too bad, I liked him, he was nice.”

 

“Just wait till you see the new teacher.” Will added with a grin, wolf whistling, “If I didn’t have Jake, I’d be all over him.”

Nico rolled his eyes fondly in amusement at him, getting out his books just as the teacher walked in.

 

“Good morning class, my name is Percy Jackson, I’ll be your Greek teacher from now on.”

 

Nico stared at him in disbelief, sinking down in his seat and blushing brightly. Percy glanced around the class, clearly blushing when he saw Nico, though he cleared his throat and tried to be professional.

 

“Everything okay?” Will whispered worriedly, nudging Nico gently.

 

Nico just showed him the texts. Will stared at him for a moment before burying his face in Nico’s arm, trying to keep his giggles to a minimum, whispering, “Gods, Neeks. Never thought you’d hit on a teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I legitimately hate this piece. It's awful and I hate its existence. Ugh.


	9. Oh Gods... (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nico breaks up with Will, the last thing he expected was for Apollo to start courting him.
> 
> Request by: AnimeBooks_684 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :)

It all started with Apollo.

 

It began the day Will and Nico broke up. They had been dating for almost a year but they slowly lost romantic feelings for each other. It was a simple, clean breakup, both of them were happy, calm and had decided to stay friends with no hard feelings. Nico wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. More tears and screaming. He definitely didn’t expect a blonde god waiting for him in his cabin when he returned from the Apollo cabin from breaking up with Will.

 

“Finally.” Apollo said, grinning lazily, lying on Nico’s bed. Nico stiffened. The god had gotten so comfortable in camp during his short phase of being mortal that even once he had gotten back his powers, he had decided to stay in camp. Nevertheless, he’d never been the Hades cabin before and Nico wasn’t sure how he felt about him being in here right now. “I’ve been waiting for you two to break up for a while now. I suppose you could say I ‘saw it coming.’”

 

“If you’re here to threaten me, you should know that Will said he was just about to break up with me as well.” Nico replied stiffly, one hand on his sword, the other on the door.

 

“Darling, did I not just remind you that I foresaw the whole thing? No, no, sweetie, that’s not why I’m here.” Apollo laughed, smiling brightly at him and finally standing up.

 

Nico gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on his sword, “Why are you here, then?”

 

Apollo rolled his eyes fondly, walking closer to Nico and gently placing his hand on Nico’s waist, making him flinch and move away.

 

“To claim you as my own, of course. Now that my son’s no longer dating you, I have full rights to make you mine.”

 

Nico growled harshly, trying to pull out his sword instinctively, finding him unable to move his hand. ”I’m not an object. You can’t just claim me.”

 

“And you can’t be ridiculous enough to try unsheathing your sword. Unless we’re speaking of your other sword, unsheathing that right now would be quite welcome.”

 

Nico tried to fight back the blush that grew on his cheeks, finally giving up tugging on his sword, sighing before speaking, “You’re wrong if you think I’m going to sleep with you on demand.”

 

Apollo tutted, ruffling Nico’s hair, “Of course not, angel. I wasn’t insinuating that. Not today, at least. Today, I am simply here to clarify my intentions and to warn you against trying to, as you kids nowadays, ‘hook up’ with any other of these mere demigods. They are, after all, only part god whereas I’m me.”

 

Nico opened his mouth to argue but before he could say anything, Apollo snapped his fingers and disappeared, only leaving a small, glowing yellow box in his place. Despite his anger, his curiosity got the best of him and he couldn’t help but to pick up the box and open it. Inside, was a small black necklace with a little gold sun charm.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the next three weeks, Nico found more identical boxes daily, each of them containing a different present. Jewelry (all complete with tacky gold sun charms), chocolate, even a Happy Meal once, sword polish, he’d practically showered Nico in small presents, which Nico didn’t know why he kept. He even found himself looking forward to the next day’s presents.

 

When Will found out, he burst into peals of loud laughter, clutching his sides, taking a good ten minutes to laugh before he finally calmed down enough to speak.

 

“I can’t believe my dad is courting you!” he cried out in between giggles.

 

Nico scowled at him, cheeks flushed, “Shut up or someone’ll hear!”

  
Will smiled, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder and stealing two of his fries. “He’s not as bad as he seems. If it actually pisses you off, let me know and I’ll tell him to back off.”

 

Nico sighed, slapping Will’s hand away and mumbling, “It’s not like that, it’s just… kinda embarrassing. I mean, we just kind of became a thing. None of this courting stuff.”

 

Will raised an eyebrow at him, pouting when Nico didn’t let him take more fries, “Well, do you dislike it? Yes or no answer only.”

Nico chewed his lip, mumbling embarrassedly, “I… no. No, not really. I kind of enjoy it, actually. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved how casually we started dating but being courted and having someone actually do all this for me… it’s kinda nice, I guess.”

 

Will cooed teasingly before bursting into laughter again, “Talk about a damn Daddy kink!”

 

Nico glared at Will, pushing him over, only turning brighter red as people started staring at him, “William Solace, shut up before I send you to the damn Underworld!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Nico got back to his cabin after dinner, he was met with Apollo lying on his bed. Again.

 

“So, angel, I hear my courting is working.” Apollo spoke with a wide grin.

 

“Angel, really? Surely a god who sleeps around can think of a less predictable pet name.”

 

Apollo huffed in mock offence, walking over to Nico and leaning down to kiss him only to be pushed away.

 

“I’m sorry, Sunshine, but I don’t kiss before the first date.”

 

Apollo grinned wider at that, chuckling, “Alright then. Our first date is tonight then. In Italy! Italy is so much more romantic and poetic than France. Not to mention, you’re Italian! It’s perfect.”

 

Nico looked at him in surprise, holding back a smile and raising an eyebrow at him, “Which city?”

 

“Venice, obviously. So beautiful. Just like you. And as the god of prophecy, I can tell you with certainly that this will result with my dick in your mouth.”

 

Nico stared at him wide eyed, going red, “I.. what? How do you even know if I like you? I could just refuse to come with you right now.”

Apollo snorted in amusement, giving Nico a look, “Sweetie, if you didn’t like me, you wouldn’t have worn my gifts. You’ve already given yourself to me by wearing the jewelry I gave you.”

 

Nico looked down at his camp necklace, to which he had indeed added one of the sun charms Apollo had gifted him.

 

“Now don’t waste time, get dressed nicely and off we’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Apollo was strangely amazing at choosing places Nico loved as dates. Within the next month, Apollo took Nico out on ten dates, paying for all of them despite Nico having more than enough money to pay for them himself, being the son of the god of wealth.

 

Also, as much as Nico would deny it afterwards, Apollo’s prophecy had been true (though not on the first date, on their ninth.) It was a weird experience dating a god, especially Apollo, since he had been so pushy about Nico getting out and finding more cute boys to flirt with (Nico never did, he was more than content with his boyfriend.)

 

Overall though, Nico found that being with Apollo ended up making him far far happier than he thought it would have, and it even led to Nico feeling well enough to run errands for his father and socializing more. There was one downside to dating the god best known for sleeping around; Nico was pretty sure his asshole would never be the same shape again. The stretch he’d gotten from Will when they were dating had been uncomfortable, but it was nothing to compare with the pain and pleasure of Apollo stretching him past his limits.

 

Despite that, however, as much as it surprised him, Nico di Angelo rather enjoyed dating a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually surprised myself by how much fun I had writing this. This is only part 1, I do intend to add more to this soon.


	10. Burning Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lico/Valdangelo soulmate AU part 2.

Nico di Angelo wanted to fucking scream. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw and his lungs were sore. Of course. Of fucking course he’d be stuck with his total opposite as his soulmate. He wanted anything but to be Leo’s soulmate. Literally anything. He’d drink a tomato and Brussel sprout milkshake if it meant he wasn’t Leo’s soulmate. The worst part? Leo was grinning at him like an overexcited puppy, clearly overjoyed that Nico was his soulmate, which only made Nico feel guiltier for not wanting him as his soulmate.

 

 Just as Nico was about to force himself to smile, Leo seemed to notice how annoyed Nico looked, looking at him worriedly.

 

“Everything okay, Dracula? I mean, we’re soulmates, aren’t you happy? No more searching. Just confirmation. We can spend our lives together just knowing.”

 

Nico glared at Leo, muttering something in Italian before taking a long sigh and speaking in English, “Sorry to disappoint, but I was never looking for my soulmate to begin with. And all of your ‘whole lives’ thing is making me uncomfortable. It’s like marrying someone you’ve just met.”

 

Leo frowned, making the same kicked puppy expression Will made when he wanted something done his way, “That’s so not true. We’re soulmates, Nico. Soulmates. As in our souls were literally created as one. We were born to be together.”

 

Somehow, that thought was anything but comforting and Nico let out a frustrated growl, kicking the floor, “I don’t know about you, but I was born to make something of myself. Not to just find my soulmate.”

 

With that, he turned to walk away from Leo, leaving him staring.

 

* * *

 

 

As Nico soon discovered, Leo was persistent, sending him a whole series of grammatically incorrect texts.

 

_‘neeks come on’_

_‘its not fair for you to do this’_

_‘youre my soulmate and if you walk away im never going to find anyone’_

_‘you cant just do this to me’_

_‘can you not just reply????????????’_

_‘look just give me a chance’_

_‘please’_

_‘like im not begging or anything but im begging’_

_‘neeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkksssssssss replyyyyyyyy’_

 

Nico sighed, chewing his lip and sending back a short text.

 

‘ **Tomorrow. The McDonalds on campus. 10 AM. I’ll give you half an hour.** ’

 

‘ _good youre replying’_

_‘just letting you know I totally dont care or anything’_

_‘and im still mad at what you did. that was an asshole thing to do’_

Nico rolled his eyes, putting his phone on silent before shoving it in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Leo strolled into McDonalds at 10:15 only to find a scowling Nico sitting in the back bench, halfway through an Oreo McFlurry.

 

Leo pouted and went over to sit next to Nico, “First, you invite your soulmate to McDonalds as a first date and second, you don’t even order him anythi-“ Leo didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Nico pushed a McDonalds bag towards him.

 

“It’s a McFlurry and French fries. I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got you what I was getting. And don’t get too cocky. This isn’t a date. Just a chance for you to convince me as to why I should date you.”

 

Leo frowned at that, raising an eyebrow at him, taking out the McFlurry and dipping five fries into it before eating them, speaking with his mouth full, “…because we’re soulmates?”

 

Nico smiled slightly, looking at Leo with a thinly veiled amused expression, “I suppose.”

 

Leo sighed, pursing his lips at Nico, “What do you want me to say? I’m not going to go chasing after you, Nico, if that’s what you want. I’m willing to compromise, but there is a limit. Tell me what you want and we’ll figure it out from there.”

 

Nico looked slightly taken aback at the sharp tone, nodding, “Right. Sorry. Okay. No touching me without permission. And no rushing into things. We take it slow or we don’t date at all. Also, don’t push me into telling you things I don’t want to.”

 

Leo smiled, relaxing and leaning back as he took big bites of his French fry-McFlurry combination. “Deal. Geez, if it was that simple, you could’ve just said. And these things are literally things any decent human being would do. And Jason calls me a drama queen. It’s obvious you’re the dramatic one here with the way you flounced off yesterday.”

 

Leo rambled on, clearly a lot more talkative now that he was reassured Nico wouldn’t do anything stupid and Nico couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he listened to his soulmate ramble on.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo was bored. He knew he had promised Nico to take it slow but they’d been dating for three months now and Nico still didn’t allow him to touch him anywhere but his face, arms and neck. Not that he didn’t love touching all over the parts Nico allowed him to, watching the pale boy’s skin turn orange and red. He especially loved kissing Nico and pulling away to see his lips a ruby red. That didn’t mean that was enough for Leo though. They were soulmates after all. He couldn’t understand why Nico was so touchy about, well… not being touchy.

 

“Neeks?” Leo spoke one day as they were sitting on the couch, Nico drawing a picture of his sister Hazel for art class while Leo traced patterns into Nico’s neck, “Why don’t you ever let me touch you?”

 

Nico frowned, the majority of his attention still on trying to perfect Hazel’s eyebrow, “Hmm? I do let you touch me. You’re touching me right now.”

 

Leo sighed, shaking his head, “Not what I meant. I mean, right now I’m touching you less than I touch Jason as a friend. Most couples would’ve done a lot more touching by their quarter year anniversary.”

 

“Leo, we talked about this. Don’t push me.”

 

“No, but like… most couples would’ve done a lot more by now. Had sex. Given each other hand jobs or blowjobs at least. We’re literally acting like kids. I haven’t even seen you shirtless for Christ’s sake.”

 

Nico sighed, putting his pencil down and looking at Leo in the eyes, “Look, a deal is a deal. I said I’d give it a shot if you didn’t push me. You’re pushing me right now. Back off. We’re not most couples. We’ll get there when the time is right. And right now, the time is very very wrong.”

 

Leo opened his mouth to argue but the look on Nico’s face was enough to silence him, as unhappy about it as he was. Maybe Nico was right. They’d get to it eventually. After all, they were soulmates. They had their whole life to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really enjoying this AU. Definitely a third part to come.


	11. Oh Gods... (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a prompt I got! Story's still not complete, there's still going to be a part three.

It took Nico a full 6 months of dating Apollo to realize they weren’t boyfriends.

 

“It’s not like I’m not willing to give you all my time, one form of me could constantly be with you if that’s what you wanted. But I’m not going to commit to just one boy, no matter how pretty. I’m going to fuck other people because that’s just me. So yeah, we’re dating but not boyfriends. Enjoy yourself. Go wild.” Apollo had explained to him one day when they were watching a Disney movie and cuddling.

 

Still, that just wasn’t who Nico was. The thought of dating someone else while dating Apollo made him squirm, mostly just because of lack of exposure to such a concept. To Nico, it was an inconceivable concept. That is, until his father sent him on a quest to Poseidon’s realm. Apollo had helped Nico climb out of his shell and now he had become Hades’ Ambassador, trying to resolve all the petty arguments of the gods.

 

Last week, Poseidon and Hades had gotten into an argument because Poseidon wanted the mermaids from his realm to go to Elysium when they died rather than to Tartarus, despite all of Hades’ arguments that mermaids, no matter how pretty, were still monsters and had to go through Tartarus. Ever since, hordes of mermaids had been sent to the Underworld on Poseidon’s orders, which was making processing human souls near impossible.

 

* * *

 

So now here Nico stood at the gates of Poseidon’s castle, waiting for someone to let him in. He hoped someone would soon. He’d already been given a potion to make it easier for him to breathe underwater, but that didn’t stop his lungs from feeling like they were on fire. He’d already been waiting for ten minutes and even though he knew for a fact there were at least twenty creatures employed solely for this purpose, still, nobody let him in.

 

Just then, Percy exited the castle, grinning at Nico, “Hey, Neeks. Didn’t expect you to be here. What’re you doing here anyways? And no offense, but how’re you breathing down here?”

 

Nico jumped slightly, surprised to see Percy there, smiling weakly, “I need to see Lord Poseidon. Father sent me. Some stupid mermaid argument. And Father got me a potion so I could breathe underwater. Just wish someone would let me in.”

 

“Hey, mermaids are people too! They deserve Elysium. I hope you’re here to reassure Dad that they’ll be going where they belong.” Percy argued, gesturing for Nico to follow him as he led him inside.

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll definitely be going where they belong.” Nico murmured, following Percy, who led him through the castle.

 

It was extravagant to say the least, everything being decorated with underwater plants, pearls and various shells. The throne was the most beautiful part, Nico couldn’t keep his eyes off of the throne which was decorated with glimmering scales with gold arm rests. It wasn’t until Percy stopped abruptly in front of a giant door, Percy turning to pat his shoulder.

  
“Here you go, Dad’s bedroom. Knock and then enter. He’s in a good mood today. Good luck. I gotta go, I promised Annabeth I’d be back in time to study for my math exam. See you later!”

 

With that, Percy took off, waving at Nico as he left, leaving Nico staring at the bedroom door. Nico felt more than a little out of place, usually when on an errand, he’d speak with the gods in their respective throne rooms. Still, he wasn’t going to complain. He took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

 

“Come in!” came a gruff voice from inside and Nico opened the door to see Poseidon sitting at a desk, sculpting something out of what could only be described as a solid piece of liquid water.

 

Nico cleared his throat, holding his papers to his chest, “Lord Poseidon, I’m Nico di Angelo, the son of H-“

 

He was cut off by Poseidon’s words, the sea god shaking his hand dismissively at him, “Yes yes, I know who you are. My son and nephew won’t stop talking about you. As for what you’re about to argue with me on, my answer is fixed and final unless the Underworld is prepared for war against my kingdom.”

 

Nico took a deep breath, steadying his tone before speaking, “Lord Poseidon, while I do understand your point of view, with all due respect, mermaids cannot come to Elysium. They’re immortal, that makes them monsters.”

 

Poseidon huffed, looking just as stubborn as Percy did when he had his mind set on something and it irritated Nico knowing that Poseidon reminded him of his childhood crush.

 

“So? Let them go to Elysium, the innocent ones, at least.”

 

Nico pursed his lips, “My Lord, if mermaids go to Elysium, they won’t be able to resurrect and then you’ll have a mermaid shortage.”

 

“Can’t Hades keep them in Elysium and then resurrect them when they’re strong enough. You have to see it from my perspective, I’m sick of mermaids complaining to me about how Tartarus smells.”

 

Nico just stared at Poseidon in disbelief, “My Lord… father can’t do that. That’s not how the Underworld works.”

  
“He can’t? My, it seems as if I’ve overestimated my brother. Hmm. Alright, in that case, I’ll take back all war threats on one condition.”

 

Nico relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief and nodding, “Thank you, Lord Poseidon. I’ll just need you to sign here on this parchment so that we can establish an agreement…”

 

“Wait.” Poseidon said as Nico held out the parchment to him, “I said on one condition.”

 

Nico frowned, nodding and speaking cautiously, “…and that condition would be what, my Lord?”

 

“A taste of what gets my son and nephew so excited.”

 

“…I’m sorry, Lord Poseidon, I’m not following.”

 

“You. Your ass, to be more specific. I’ve heard far too much from Apollo about how gorgeous it is, I refuse to let you go without a taste of it.”

 

Nico sighed, pursing his lips and debating it, hating the fact that he was blushing because of the actual appeal of the idea, muttering under his breath, “Why do all gods think I’m some toy that belongs to them?”

 

Poseidon heard, despite the lowness of Nico’s volume, chuckling, “Because simply put, my darling, you are. I know you all think you’re special, but when I’m angry, I just need to flick a finger and hordes of you will be dead. The only reason we even ever allowed Prometheus to keep humans on this earth is simply because of how fun they are. Demigods are even more fun, they all think they have some sort of power to overthrow us. It’s rather adorable, really. I like my boys with a little bit of spice. But still, it’s your choice. You have three options. Date me and then give me your ass, accept that you’re mine now and allow me to penetrate you now or tell your father to prepare for war.”

 

Nico frowned, not really believing that he was seriously being blackmailed by a god.

 

“Lord Poseidon, I have to refuse. It’s not fair for you to base the fate of the Underworld on whether or not I’ll sleep with you. Kill me if you want, but don’t attack the Underworld. Please.”

 

Honestly, he didn’t expect it to work. He expected to be vaporized on the spot. What he didn’t expect was for Poseidon to burst out laughing, patting Nico’s shoulder gently.

 

“My my, what a cute little thing. Alright, I don’t want to upset you. How about this? Three dates. One hour each. That’s all I ask. I’ll even let you plan the last one. If you don’t like me, you can walk away at the end of the third date. But if you do like me, and trust me, I’ll know if you’re not being honest, you have to have sex with me. Is that a deal, Shadow Boy?”

 

Nico thought about it before nodding with a weak smile, holding out the parchment, “Deal. And I prefer Ghost King, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this was longer than expected! And I still haven't managed to complete all of Poseidon's part. Aaah, this is turning into a separate work altogether. Let's just hope it doesn't completely take over this project. Don't worry though, tomorrow will bring a Nico/Jason/Leo fic and part 3 of the soulmate!AU is going to be up in a few days too.


	12. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Jason/Leo fluff. Requested by: RedTears (http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears)

Nico had to say, he wasn’t a morning person. At all. He hated waking up early more than anything, but after Tartarus, waking up at 3AM and not being able to get to sleep again had become a common occurrence, which was why here Nico lay before dawn, sandwiched in between the arms of his boyfriends.

 

One of his boyfriends, Jason, was spooning him while his other boyfriend, Leo, was curled into his chest, Jason’s arms wrapped protectively around both of them. Nico had had a pretty unlucky life so far but it was these moments that made him realize just how fortunate he was to have his boyfriends.

 

Leo and Jason were completely unlike each other. Leo’s eyes were warm, brown and inviting while Jason’s were cool, blue and calming. Jason was pleasantly cool while Leo was always immensely warm. Leo was loud and unpredictable while Jason was collected and planned. Jason was chiseled, tough and had abs and biceps that should be illegal while Leo was skinny, quick and flexible. Jason was a gentle top while Leo was a loud, whiny bottom. Honestly, Nico had no idea how they got along with each other. He was even more lost as to why they put up with him.

 

Nico quietly slipped out of bed while both of them were still asleep, figuring he’d do something nice for his boyfriends for once, considering how much they took care of him. He headed to the kitchen, closing the door behind himself and washing his hands before putting his Italian genes to good use and cooking up a decadent breakfast for his boyfriends. Pancakes for Leo, waffles for Jason. Coffee for Leo, herbal tea for Jason. Fried eggs for Leo and an omelet for Jason. He took his medication, eating packet of pop tarts he’d found at the back of the pantry before setting the table.

 

Just as he finished up setting the table, he heard the sounds of playful squabbling coming from the bedroom. Rolling his eyes fondly, he went to investigate, finding Jason trying to get out of bed, a half asleep Leo clinging to his arm, refusing to let him move.

 

“Come on, Leo, I gotta have breakfast and head out. I promised Reyna I’d be there by 8.” Jason spoke in an exasperated but fond tone, making Leo whine even louder.

 

“Rara doesn’t come before your boyfriends, just lie down and cuddle!” Leo whined sleepily, pouting, “Ghostie, tell Sparky to shut up and sit down.”

 

Nico laughed, giving Leo a look, “Reyna would kill you if she heard you call her Rara, Leo. But Leo is right, Jason. You’ve been working for three weeks nonstop. I know you’ve got a lot to do but you need a break. Take a day off. Come on, I made you two breakfast.”

 

Leo perked up at that and even Jason’s attention seemed to be captured as he sighed, picking Leo up and carrying him to the table. They always sat on the same side on the table in the same order. Nico on the left, Jason in the middle and Leo on the right, mainly because Nico was left handed. They had a pretty good routine going at this point in their relationship. Nico would sleep in the middle, Jason would sit in the middle during meals and Leo would cuddle in the middle during movies.

 

When his boyfriends saw the table they both grinned widely, Jason pulling Nico onto his lap and cuddling him while he ate, making Nico giggle and beam. Jason rarely let them cuddle at mealtimes, special occasions being the exception. At Leo’s whine, Jason chuckled and pulled Leo onto his lap as well.

 

“I love you both…” Nico whispered softly, cuddling into both his boyfriends with a wide smile.

 

In every other aspect of life, Nico di Angelo considered himself an immensely unlucky person, but when it came to his boyfriends, Nico would be a fool to consider himself anything less than the luckiest person alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was kind of bland and boring. I know. Don't worry, I've got a far better Nico/Jason/Leo oneshot planned for soon. My to-do list of fics at the moment:  
> . Oh Gods... : Poseidon part 2  
> . Oh Gods... : Ares  
> . Burning the Brightest (Burning Bright part 3)  
> . Untitled Nico/Jason/Leo fic


	13. Burning the Brightest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells Leo why he never takes his shirt off.

“Scars.” Nico told Leo one day while sitting on the floor, mixing blue and green paint to try and get that perfect turquoise color.

 

The boys had been dating for six months at this point and while Nico had slowly gotten more comfortable with Leo, he still didn’t allow him to do much more than kiss him. Nico had, however, learnt to open up more to his soulmate once he learnt just how much he had in common with him. He learnt that Leo blamed himself for his mother’s death the same way Nico blamed himself for his mother and sister’s death. He learnt that Leo had no emotional connection with his absent father the same way Nico had no emotional connection to his own father. He learnt that neither of them were very good with people and that neither of them opened up. He also learnt that they both had equally shitty childhoods.

 

“Huh?” Leo replied, looking up from his book to frown at Nico, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Nico was silent for a moment as he got himself a better brush to paint in the round gemstone before speaking again, “You asked me once why I never let you see me shirtless. Scars. A lot of them.”

 

Leo blinked in surprise before huffing, “Seriously? You’re kidding me. That’s the big secret? Dude, we all have scars. With how touchy you’ve been about it, I’d have thought you had like five nipples or some shit like that. I mean, I’ve got stretch marks all over my stomach. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Nico frowned, sighing softly, “My scars are worse than stretch marks.”  


“Pfft, you worry too much. I’m sure it’s nothing. Look, I’m not going to push but I’m sure your chest is as hot as the rest of you and I’d love to see you shirtless.”

 

Nico was quiet again for a while, just pulling off his shirt to reveal various bruises littered acoss his torso and back as well as a few large, uneven scars across his back. On his stomach, however, he had very straight, linear scars going all over his stomach. Leo had also never noticed before just how skinny Nico was since he usually wore baggy shirts but most of his ribs were showing, making him even skinnier than Leo.

 

Leo gasped softly, staring at Nico before frowning and sitting down next to Nico, looking up at him for permission to touch him. When Nico nodded, Leo reached out to gently run his fingers over Nico’s chest, watching the pale, scarred skin all morph into a bright orange.

 

“How’d you get these?” Leo practically whispered, tracing over the bruises on Nico’s back, “These aren’t scars… these are fresh…”

 

Nico sighed softly, chewing his lip, the painting abandoned at this point, “Some people weren’t happy my soulmate was male.” He replied in such a way that said that this wasn’t something he wanted to discuss right now.   


Leo nodded, his hand moving to the linear scars on Nico’s stomach, “And these?”

 

Nico thought about how to respond before he closed his eyes and admitted, “I… I used to be anorexic. Didn’t really like my stomach back then. Still don’t, not really.”

 

Leo frowned, pulling Nico into a tight hug, kissing him gently, “Thank you for showing them to me, Nico. I… it really… it means a lot that you trust me enough to show me. I love you.”

 

Nico managed a small smile, waiting for Leo to pull away before he pulled his shirt on again, going back to painting, “I love you too, Leo. I’m sorry I’m making you take this relationship so slow, by the way. I know you want to speed things up but I’m just not ready yet.”

 

Leo nodded, his expression gentle and understanding, “Hey, it’s okay. We’re progressing, that’s all that matters. Like you said, there’s no rush. It’s not a race, yeah? Baby steps.”

 

Nico smiled properly at that, “Baby steps. Now come help me make a nice topaz color, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm posting so late today, I had guests over. Anyways, enjoy! I might make a part four of this series but idk. Any opinions would be appreciated. Okay, so I think tomorrow is going to be the Nico/Jason/Leo fic but again, not sure, I need to do some research for that one. As always, any and all requests are welcome via comment or kik. My kik is: sunlightbender


	14. Of Monsters and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is a vampire, Jason is a werewolf and Leo is a phoenix. AKA: The shameless self indulgent fic I really had fun writing.

Nico hadn’t been this parched in decades. The last time he remembered being this thirsty was when he was first bitten 146 years ago and didn’t know how to hunt. His throat burned, his fangs refused to go back in, everything hurt and he was too lightheaded and desperate to think anything but ‘ _blood_ ’.

 

He gasped softly at the overwhelming scent of blood as he opened the window, licking his lips at the glorious smell of blood from the people in the street. _Five months_. He’d never gone this long without a drink before. If his mate didn’t return soon, he was pretty sure he’d end up draining his other boyfriend regardless of his form.

 

He turned to glance at the Phoenix at the corner, practically ready to attack and drain him at this point before he heard the door slam, making Nico run to the door within a few milliseconds, tearing open the hunting bag and sticking his face in to drain the prey his mate had brought home. In less than a minute, he had managed to drain the three dead deer dry, his sallow, withered face regaining its healthy glow and fullness, his hair immediately becoming softer and his eyes turning back from red to brown, and finally, his fangs retracted.

 

He looked up to see his boyfriend Jason in his wolf form looking at him. While his expression was impossible to read, Nico could sense his amusement as he moved forward to lick the tip of Nico’s nose before burying his face in the hunting bag as well to finish the deer meat. Nico reached forward to gently run his fingers through Jason’s pale fur, their other boyfriend Leo flying over to them in Phoenix form, perching on Nico’s leg before transforming to his human form so that he was cuddling to Nico while curled into his lap, his red wings pressed flat against his back.

 

“Thank gods you’re back to normal, Neeks. You literally looked like you were going to drink me.” Leo chirped out happily, nuzzling into Nico.

 

Nico laughed, rolling his eyes fondly, “Don’t blame me, blame Jason. Jason’s the one who’s meant to do the hunting. It’s Jason’s fault for forgetting to bring me blood and your fault for not reminding him.”

 

Jason shifted back to his normal human form, his gold eyes shifting to their usual blue, giving Nico a look and pulling out the stag antlers from the hunting bag before zipping it up and pushing it towards the door so he’d remember to deal with the skin later, handing the antlers to Leo, who beamed and immediately turned back into Phoenix form to fly over to his nest, placing the antlers amongst the nice collection he had at this point, arranging everything to make it comfy before flying right back and shifting again to cuddle his boyfriends.

 

“Before you start blaming me, mates, remember that you were the ones who kept telling me you were sick of cleaning up blood spills at home, which is why I started hunting outside in the first place. And Nico, if you had just told me you were thirsty once you first started feeling thirsty, I would’ve brought you food within three days. Not to mention, you could always have asked Will to bring you the rejects from the blood bank.”

 

Nico whined, burying his face in Jason’s shoulder, “But Will only gives me the infected blood! He says he’s not wasting good blood which can actually save people on me! I know I can’t get sick from it but it tastes horrible.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, standing up and picking Leo up from Nico’s lap, “In all my 215 years, I’ve never met someone quite as picky as you. You won’t drink infected blood, you won’t drink rabbit blood, you won’t drink pig blood, and the list goes on and on and on.”

 

Nico only stuck his tongue out at Jason, standing up himself as well while Leo giggled, “Wolfie is right, Dracula. Be more like me. All I ask Mate for is a few birds a week.”

 

Nico gave Leo a look, going to sit down on the bed, Jason shaking his head at him, “Den today. I’ve missed my mates.”

 

Nico nodded and went to lie down in the giant pile of carpets, blankets, pillows and clothes in the corner of the room, Jason following a minute later, placing Leo down gingerly before cuddling both of his boyfriends, pulling them close and sniffing them, whining in disapproval, “You two shower too often. And you wash the Den too much. We need to have sex in the Den soon, I miss your scents.”

 

Leo smiled, curling up in Jason’s lap and spreading his wings, “Soon. I’m not having sex with you two while you smell of deer and while Nico smells of blood. My wings have more scent, smell them to tide you over for now.”

 

Jason buried his nose in Leo’s wings, growling in disapproval before changing back to wolf form and sniffing him again, seeming a lot more content as he relaxed, curling up in the Den, tugging his mates closer. Nico buried his face in Jason’s fur, resting his head on his shoulder while Leo rested his head on Jason’s hip.

 

Nico sighed, this time out of happiness and contentedness rather than out of thirst and desperation. He didn’t choose to be turned into a vampire, but ever since he had met his two mates, Jason first and then Leo, he was relieved he still had around 650 years left with them. He began to drift off, his body finally absorbing all the blood and making him drowsy and so he cuddled up close with his boyfriends, running his fingers through Jason’s fur with one hand and stroking Leo’s wings with the other, falling asleep in a room silent save for Leo’s happy preening. Yeah, Nico di Angelo was very happy about spending the next 650 years with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of fics to write at the moment oh gods. But the fics I plan to have out in this week are the Jasico mortal AU! someone requested, the Solangelo fic someone requested and another installment of Oh Gods... in no particular order. Also, 99 kudos!! It always makes me so happy to know people are reading this and enjoying it, feel free to leave any nice comments or constructive critism for me! As always, requests are always welcome via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	15. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Sire_Pixels (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sire_Pixels/pseuds/Sire_Pixels)
> 
> This was super fun to write, I hope it met your expectations!

Nico had never felt so wild in all his life. After three days of Will working nonstop in the infirmary, Nico had decided that enough was enough and had showed up to the infirmary in the tightest jeans he could find, his eyes lined with eyeliner. Will had practically been stuttering as he told Kayla to take over for him for a while, immediately pulling the younger boy into the infirmary office.

 

If Nico had told his fifteen year old self that in a year he’d be pressed up against a wall with his gorgeous boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth and his hand on his ass, he’d have scoffed at the possibility. Yet here Nico was, his hand reaching down past Will’s hips into his pants, moaning louder when he finally wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s length.

 

Will let out an appreciative groan, massaging Nico’s ass, tactfully rubbing his tongue piercing against Nico’s tongue. That saucy bastard. Nico knew that Will was fully aware of how much it turned Nico on to know that his goody two shoes, perfect boyfriend had a bit of a wild side, having three secret piercings and a secret tattoo on the side of his chest. Nico also knew what Will was implying by doing that. Nico was just about to comply and shadow travel them to his cabin when he heard the office door open, Nico hurriedly pulling away from the kiss to look at the door.

 

In the doorway stood Connor and Travis, Katie Gardener holding Travis’s hand and Connor’s arm being around Mitchell’s waist. Katie looked utterly horrified, hurriedly walking out of the office. The Stoll brothers were both cracking up laughing at this point, laughing uncontrollably while Mitchell just smiled at them with a knowing look. If it wasn’t for the fast that Nico was fully aware his lips were puffy and his hand was down Will’s pants, he might’ve thought up some bullshit excuse.

 

“Oh my gods, who would’ve thought _Ghostie_ would be the one with his hand down someone’s pants?” Travis said between giggles.

 

“I mean, we always thought Will was the thirsty one but it looks like you were the one who wanted some Sunny D!” Connor chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Looks like Will’s got plenty of help studying anatomy!”

 

“I bet Ghostie’s going to be immortal with the way Will was giving him CPR!”

 

“Nico must be a calcium deficiency because he’s definitely given Will some bone issues!”

 

“Well, it’s not like Will hasn’t made Ghostie’s crotch rise from the dead!”

 

Both Connor and Travis were struggling to breathe at this point from how hard they were laughing while Nico and Will both just stared at them with red faces, Nico having been too shocked to even let go of Will’s length. While Connor and Travis laughed, Mitchell walked up to them with an utterly serious expression, reaching into his seemingly empty jacket pocket to pull out a bottle of lube, handing it to Will.

 

“Don’t want you having to give him stitches before you’ve even cum.”  Mitchell said without laughing, pulling out a box of condoms and handing that to Nico, “and of course, we don’t want you getting pregnant.”

 

With that, Mitchell patted Nico’s shoulder before pulling the Stolls out of the office, Nico and Will hearing all three of them burst into even louder laughter as soon as the door was closed.

 

“Mitchell, Stolls, stop goofing around! If you’re going to volunteer, I suggest you stop laughing and go get your damn scrubs on!” Kayla yelled at them from outside, Nico turning to look at Will, panting slightly.

 

“Continue this in my cabin?” Nico asked hurriedly, Will just connecting their lips again in response as Nico shadow travelled them back to the Hades cabin, where Mitchell’s gifts ended up being more useful than Nico would like to admit.


	16. Warmth in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Fanficanatic (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic)
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt! This was harder to write and longer than I'd thought it would be but I'm really proud of this piece, so thank you for boosting my writing drive!

At age 21, three days before Christmas, Jason Grace decided to skip his morning run for the first time since he was fifteen. It was too cold, he told himself. Bullshit. Even he knew he was bullshitting himself. He had never let the weather or temperature keep him from working out before. He made himself a cup of cheap instant coffee before taking the cup and heading outside in a thick sweatshirt and sweatpants to sit outside on the front steps of the small house he rented with his friends, Leo and Frank, who had gone with their girlfriend to Leo’s house for Christmas.

 

 He knew that Frank was an agnostic at best and Leo was definitely an atheist, so there wasn’t any reason for them to really celebrate the holiday other than to keep their families and devout girlfriend, Hazel, happy. Perhaps that’s what real love really was. Doing things you don’t get anything from just to make someone happy. Jason Grace knew only one person he’d do anything to make happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico di Angelo was out of inspiration for what to draw. His own house was a mess since his sister was out of town and there wasn’t anyone else to chide him to clean up, so he couldn’t really draw that. He looked out the window, hoping to spot something, anything, interesting to draw. For a few minutes, nothing. That is until he saw Jason Grace walk out of his house to sit on his porch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey.” Jason heard a voice say. Jason would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned his head to the source of the voice, just to confirm his thoughts when he saw Nico standing there, a pencil case and a sketchpad held to his chest.

 

“Hey to you too, Nico.” Jason replied in a soft voice. Nico. Jason had known Nico for a solid five years at this point and he had fallen hard for the boy, even breaking up with his girlfriend on the off chance Nico would want to go out with him.

 

“I thought you were going to go to spend Christmas with Thalia and Reyna?” Nico asked softly, sitting down next to Jason and starting to adjust him so he’d be easier to draw. Realizing what Nico was doing, Jason immediately fixed his hair, straightening his back and assuming the position Nico usually liked to draw him in.

 

“Thalia says she’s not coming home for Christmas anymore and like hell I’m tolerating Father and his wife without her. Reyna wanted to spend the holidays with Piper.”

 

Nico frowned, adjusting Jason so that he was slouching, beginning to draw him like that, “Still don’t understand why you don’t find it weird that your two exes are dating. Can you look straight ahead at that tree over there for me? I want to draw you looking off into the distance.”

 

Jason managed a small smile at that, sighing, “They can date whoever they want. I shouldn’t impact their futures. Also, I thought you didn’t like dramatic drawings?”

 

Nico huffed, “Not dramatic. Real. Hey, Jase?”

 

“Yeah, Nico?” Jason asked, rolling his eyes fondly.

 

“I know neither of us are religious, but spend Christmas with me? Jake proposed to Will yesterday night. They’ll both be on their honeymoon by Christmas Eve.”

 

Jason smiled at that, “Of course. Star Wars marathon like we usually do. With McFlurries and Sprite for you and vanilla milkshakes for me.” Nico smiled and Jason was quiet for a while, just watching Nico repeatedly draw and erase his second eye, trying to get it to match the first.

 

“Hey, Jason?” Nico finally spoke after a while, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes, Nico?”

 

“Why do you think we’re here on earth? I mean, I don’t think there’s a God or an afterlife. So why do we exist? What’s the point of life?”

 

Jason sighed softly, thinking before speaking, “I think it’s different for everyone. For me, life’s just really about being the happiest you can be while making the world a better place for everyone.”

 

“…you really think that’s true? I think everything we feel is just animal instinct. Nothing really means anything. All our decisions are programmed by instinct.”

 

Jason hummed in thought, shaking his head, “Do you believe in love in first sight?”

 

Nico frowned, putting down his pencil to look at Jason, raising an eyebrow at him, “No, why? Please don’t tell me you saw someone cute and you think you’re in love?”

 

_No. I saw someone cute five years ago and it took me four years and seven months to fall in love with him. He’s drawing me right now._

 

That’s what Jason wanted to say. Instead, he just shook his head, “No, no. Just trying to explain something. Just answer.”

 

Nico smiled slightly, sighing and putting away his sketchpad and pencil, too distracted to draw, “I think you slowly fall in love. Love at first sight is just infatuation. Like what I had with Percy. Just infatuation. Not really love.”

 

“I think that in itself negates the idea of humans just following animal instinct. If that’s all there was to it, we’d sleep with anyone we thought could produce healthy children with no emotional connection. Our main purpose in life would be to eat and breed.”

 

Nico hummed in understanding, nodding, “Yeah. I guess that makes sense. I guess birth control doesn’t make sense with my theory. Not animal instinct then. Just emotions. Love and hope and fear.”

 

“Hmm. Have you ever been in love, Nico? Like real love? Romantic, that is. Platonic and familial doesn’t count.”

 

Nico was quiet for a moment, thinking before speaking, “Don’t know. Does it count if the other person thinks it’s platonic and we’ve never done anything romantic?”

 

Jason nodded and after a minute Nico did instead and Jason just blinked at him in disbelief.

 

“Really? Who is it?” Jason asked curiously, Nico huffing at him.

 

“I’ll only tell you if you tell me yours too.”

 

“How are you so sure I’m in love with someone?”

 

“I can tell. I’ve known you for five years, Jase. I can tell.” Jason was quiet after that, nodding slowly, Nico speaking, “Alright. On the count of three. One… two… three.”

 

Both of them said each others’ names in a soft breathy voice, Jason just staring at Nico in disbelief. Nico rolled his eyes, grinning and tackling Jason into the soft snow, connecting their lips, Jason eagerly reciprocating the gentle kiss, running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

 

“Hey, Jason?” Nico asked after a while, pulling away from the kiss.

 

“Yeah, Nico?” Jason replied, still grinning and breathless.

 

Nico beamed at him, laughing softly, “If we’re in love, does that mean you’ll get me McFlurries whenever I want them? Because I’m kind of craving one right now.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes fondly at Nico, kissing his forehead, “Sorry sweetie, but we aren’t even dating. You’ll have to marry me before I become your McDelivery service.”

 

Nico pouted dramatically, sighing before speaking again, “Hey, Jason?”

 

“Yes, Nico?”

 

“I love you, Sparky.”

 

“I love you too, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, CIEs in a week! I'm going to try not to miss a single day of writing but if I miss a day or only post a shorter oneshot rather than a request, please go easy on me! As always, requests welcome via comments or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	17. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Shadow_Shifter
> 
> Nico wants to offer Will something special but he can't do it without help.

It had taken six months, three weeks, four days and approximately seventeen hours of dating Will before Nico realized just how much he wanted to have sex with him. For the last week, Nico had been noticing every time Will bent over, every time Will held him and every time Will’s voice was husky in the morning and it was doing strange things to his body that he couldn’t understand. His stomach would feel warm and his jeans would grow tight and his heart would start racing. It wasn’t as if Will hadn’t notice, he definitely had, but he didn’t say anything about it.

 

The thing was that when they had first started dating, Nico had admitted that being intimate was hard for them and that they’d have to take it slow. Will had agreed and had been patient and understanding about it, which Nico couldn’t be grateful for. Will had waited three months for Nico to start letting him hug him, four months to start letting him kiss him, five months to let him sleep in the same bed as him and six months to become public about their relationship and not once did he bring up sex or try to pressure Nico into anything. Now that they were nearing the seven month mark, Nico decided he was ready for sex. And since Will’s birthday was coming up this week, Nico was determined to give him a treat.

 

The only issue was that Nico was put into the Lotus Hotel at age ten. Less than a year after he was out, his sister died and Nico cut off contact with most, if not all, living beings. Then the war came and he was too busy getting the Athena Parthenos to camp to think of anything else. With all this happening, the boy really never got a lesson on sex-ed, which naturally, resulted in him knowing nothing about sex, not even what it was. From what he’d understood, it was just something couples did to have fun and show their love (Nico didn’t understand why they couldn’t just play Mythomagic instead. Mythomagic was an amazing way to have fun and show love.) He did know, however, that apparently, gay sex was different from normal sex. Which only meant one thing. He’d have to get help from the only other gay couple he knew.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, Nico told Will he had some work in town before he shadow travelled to Percy and Jason’s apartment in New Rome. After the war with Gaea, Percy and Annabeth had decided to break up, finally realizing that both of them were gay. A few weeks later, Piper and Jason had broken up, realizing that all the memories that led them to date in the first place had all simply been planted there by Hera, so they really didn’t have any basis to be together. As it happened, slowly the girls had grown closer to each other and had decided to date. Seeing their ex-girlfriends date, Percy had suggested to Jason that they date as a joke, but somehow they ended up dating for real and since it had been a few months to their relationship and Percy often gushed on and on about how good Jason was in bed, Nico was hopeful they’d have some sort of sexual advice for him.

 

 Hoping that he’d find Jason alone so he could ask him for advice, he knocked on their bedroom door, entering the room when Jason called out, “If it’s you, Nico, then come on inside! We’re decent!”

 

Taking a deep breath, he entered the room to see Jason sitting on the bed with Percy in his lap, looking through a photo album of what seemed to be childhood photos (Nico was surprised to see a picture of a seven year old Jason with missing front teeth. For some reason, he had kind of expected Jason to just skip that step.)

 

Jason smiled at Nico, scooting to make room for Nico on the bed, Percy raising an eyebrow at Nico’s worried expression when he sat down.

 

“Everything okay, Death Boy?”

 

Nico nodded, awkwardly chewing his lip as he tried to figure out the words to use, taking another deep breath before speaking, “Fine. Okay. So… um… I was kind of hoping… well, I was just wondering and… I don’t really know how… so I thought maybe you…” he mumbled out, half the words whispered so softly that they were inaudible.

 

Jason frowned, reaching out to gently hold Nico’s hand, his voice steady and calming, “Hey, deep breath. Calm down and then speak, we’re not going to judge you for whatever you tell us.”

 

Nico nodded again, taking a moment to calm himself down, planning out his words before blurting out in a very classy manner, “I want to… erm… sleep with Will.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, “Aren’t you two already sharing a bed?’

 

Nico sighed, “Not what I meant. I mean I want to… you know… _sleep_ with him.”

 

Both Percy and Jason stared at him blankly before Percy burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulder, “Babe! Babe, he means he wants to get fucked! Or he wants to fuck Will! Oh my gods, Nico, you’re so pure!”

 

Jason went pink, more from trying to restrain laughter than from embarrassment while Nico flushed bright red, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“So you want us to tell Will to have sex with you?” Jason asked with genuine confusion.

 

Nico shook his head, groaning, “No, that’s not what I- okay, I’m just going to leave, this was a bad idea.”

 

Percy hurriedly quietened his laughter, holding onto Nico’s hand “No, no, wait. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Come on, tell me what’s up?”

 

Nico made the mistake of looking up at Percy, who was currently making his puppy eyes. Damn those puppy eyes.

 

Nico sighed yet again, mumbling out while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well, I just… I don’t know all that much about… you know what, and I was wondering… if you guys could help me? I mean, I know that it’s different for two boys so… I just thought… maybe you both could help?”

 

Percy cooed dramatically at Nico, holding a hand to his chest, “Now that’s just precious. Sparky, be a dear and go get the toy box for me, would you? Love you. Okay, now Nico, gay sex is when one guy sticks his dick in another guy’s ass.”

 

Nico let out a high pitched squeak and stared at Percy in disbelief, “That sounds really painful.”

 

Jason huffed, shaking his head and standing up, getting to work pulling something out from under the bed, “Perce, don’t scare him. He’s new to this. Don’t worry, Nico, it shouldn’t hurt too much. Just make sure you two use plenty of lube, prep a lot and go slowly. Will’s gentle, he should be good about it. It’ll be a little uncomfortable at first but you get used to it.”

 

Percy gave Jason an impressed look, nodding, “Jason’s right. I’m surprised he is, considering he hasn’t bottomed a day in his damn life, but he’s right. There’s also a chance you’ll want to top, in which case you’ll still want to do all those three things, but to Will’s asshole, not your own. And use condoms. Even if you are both virgins and don’t have any STDs, getting cum in your ass isn’t something you want the first time you have sex. That’s for when you’re more experienced. If you’re bottoming, try masturbating a few times before you have sex, get your ass ready to be stretched. Especially since rumor has it Apollo kids are… ehm… well endowed.”

 

Nico only looked even more terrified at that, remaining silent before whispering, “…what’s an STD? Or condoms? Or lube? Or masturbation? Or cum? Or really anything you just said?”

 

Percy burst out into more laughter, taking a few deep breaths before he began calmly explaining everything to Nico in great detail, Jason finally managing to get a giant trunk out from under the bed by the time Percy was done explaining everything to Nico, Percy giving Jason a sickeningly sweet lovey look before opening the box.

 

At this point, Nico didn’t think it was possible to blush any more than he already was but he was mistaken when Percy pulled out a phallic shaped object that had to be at least a foot long from the box, placing it on the bed, continuing to pull out various items from the box, collars, handcuffs, restraints, a terrifying looking steel rod and endless phallic objects (Nico thought it best that he didn’t question it), finally handing Nico a much less intimidating looking phallic object which was only about five inches long.

 

“This is the average dick size. So just keep playing with yourself and once you can fit that in, you’re good to go.” Percy explained, shoving everything else back in the box and pushing it back under the bed, climbing into Jason’s lap once again.

 

Nico let out a sigh of relief, nodding and giving them both a grateful look, “Thank you guys. For everything. While I could have done without the description of Jason’s… you know what, but I still appreciate it.”

 

Jason chuckled, nodding and running his fingers through Percy’s hair, kissing his cheek gently before turning to Nico, “Any time, Nico. We’re here for you whenever you need us. And as I said, don’t push yourself to do anything you don’t want to, and you can always start with blowjobs, handjobs or rimjobs. I’m sure Will would appreciate them just as much. Be careful and safe, okay?”

 

Nico nodded and was about to shadow travel back to camp before Percy stopped him, getting out of Jason’s lap to hurry to the bathroom, returning with an unopened box of XL condoms and a new bottle of lube, handing them to Nico.

 

“Almost forgot. Keep them, you might need them. They’re both new and unopened and clean, don’t worry. And I’m sorry if the condoms don’t fit Will, I kind of bought them to fit Jason.”

 

Nico opened his mouth to speak, just closing it again, sighing and laughing, shaking his head fondly and turning to glance at Jason, who just gave him a thumbs up. _Dorks._ With that, Nico waved at them before stepping into a shadow and returning to his cabin in camp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Either Will was going crazy or his boyfriend had been ignoring him. During his birth week, Nico had just kept himself locked up in his cabin. If Will hadn’t been so caught up in his infirmary work, he’d have been worried sick. What really hurt was when Nico didn’t show up for breakfast on Will’s birthday. He didn’t even bother sending a zombie to say Happy Birthday to Will. That stung. That really stung. Still, Will didn’t push. Maybe Nico was just having a bad week. It wasn’t until he was heading to the infirmary for his shift after breakfast that he saw Nico standing outside the infirmary in skin tight jeans and a sleeveless band shirt, his eyes lined with kohl that Will’s breath hitched.

 

Nico walked towards Will in a very un-Nico-like way, hips swaying, wrapping his arms around Will’s shoulders and leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Austin’s taking your shift. It’s time for your present, birthday boy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later and Nico and Will lay on the bed of the Hades cabin, panting and sweaty. Nico grinned at Will, leaning over to kiss him.

 

“I love you, Will. Thank gods you have healing powers or I wouldn’t have been able to move for a while. Sorry I didn’t last long.”

 

Will laughed, grinning at him, “I love you too. And I didn’t exactly last long either, it’s fine. And Nico, thank you for this. You didn’t have to do it but I’m so glad you did. I’m still surprised someone as innocent seeming as you knows so much about sex.”

 

Nico chuckled, shaking his head, “You have no idea, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write, I'm sorry I'm posting so late! It ended up longer than I expected and I didn't write smut because it was midnight by the time I got to writing the end! Anyways, enjoy! :)
> 
> As usual, I'm still accepting prompts!


	18. Crowns and Castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shittily, hurriedly written Jasico royalty AU nobody asked for.

Nico di Angelo was bored. He’d been dragged to meeting after meeting with his father and honestly, he couldn’t care less about which kingdoms had what relations with his own. He may have biologically been a prince but he certainly didn’t have the patience to be one. Using needing the bathroom as an excuse, he left the meeting, tucking his crown away into the pocket of his robes, zipping it up to make sure it was secure in place before he ran off to the stables.

 

Perseus Jackson, their stable boy, grinned at Nico when he saw him, knowing what the younger boy wanted without words, immediately getting to work bridling up Blackjack and Shadow, Percy and Nico’s personal favourite horses respectively.

 

“See? I told you you’d get to leave. You were complaining for nothing.” Percy huffed with a fond grin.

 

Nico rolled his eyes fondly, “Father gave me a very disapproving look on the way out, he’s not going to be very pleased when he realizes I’m not going back there. They’re discussing my marriage. Again! I don’t know what to do to make them understand that I don’t want to get married!”

 

Percy grimaced, patting Nico’s shoulder in remorse and leading Shadow over to him, mounting Blackjack while Nico mounted Shadow, beginning to ride them out of the stables to the woods behind the house.

 

“I’m sorry, man. The married life isn’t so bad, I mean, I’m married and me and Annabeth are pretty happy.”

 

Nico sighed, shaking his head, “That’s different. You chose to marry her. And you love her. This is against my will to someone I don’t even know. Father was mentioning there being no unmarried princesses left with countries we need to restore relations with, so maybe there is some hope.”

 

Percy shrugged, picking up the pace as they rode into the woods, Nico riding just as fast to keep up with him, “Yeah, maybe. Or they could just get you married off to some prince.”

 

Nico hummed in thought, shrugging, “Perhaps you’re right, but… I don’t know, Percy. I mean, marrying a prince would be so much better than marrying a princess but an arranged marriage..? I’m not just an object for them to sell off, I hate this idea but Father just won’t listen to me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Nico, I wish there was something I could do. For now though… race you to the creek?”

Nico grinned, his worries temporarily forgotten as he snapped his reins to make Shadow start galloping towards the creek.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico was alone. Percy had headed back to the castle after the race, promising not to tell anyone about Nico’s locations so here Nico sat in the middle of the forest, talking to his horse. That is until he heard rustling in the bushes and jumped up, holding his sword in defense. He expected a rabbit. Perhaps a stray dog. A wild boar if he was lucky. What he didn’t expect to see was a young man in simple robes, a giant, bleeding gash across his chest.

 

“Please…” the stranger gasped out, his blue eyes filled with desperation, “You have to help me… ruffians…”

 

That was all he was able to say before he collapsed completely.  Nico stared at him in disbelief, hurriedly hoisting him onto his horse and riding back to the castle, getting the stranger to the infirmary as fast as he could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s going to be alright.” Will Solace, the head Royal medic assured Nico, making him let out a sigh of relief. “I’ve bandaged him up and put him in a private room. I’ll keep checking in on him though.”

 

Nico nodded, looking up at Will, “Tell no-one he’s here. Only keep me updated on how he is. Any identification on him? Anything at all?”

 

Will shook his head, sighing, “No information or leads regarding who he is or where he’s from. Seems like a region near where I grew up though. Fair hair and blue eyes aren’t common in this region. I suppose we’ll have to wait until he awakes to find out. Until then… have you heard the news?”

 

Nico frowned, raising an eyebrow at Will, “What news?”

  
“Your father’s decided on your marriage. To the Prince of Olympus.”

 

Nico stared at him in disbelief, sighing and groaning, “Gods, no. I have to go convince him otherwise before he speaks to the King of Olympus.”

 

Will shook his head, sighing, “Apparently, they’ve already confirmed it with him. It’s been arranged for a few days now if what I’ve heard is true. The wedding is in two months.”

 

Nico stared at Will in further disbelief, burying his face in his hands and just shaking his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s awake!” Will panted out, gasping for breath as he burst into Nico’s room. Nico looked up at him in surprise but before he could say anything, Will dragged him to the infirmary, where the stranger sat, looking immensely dazed and confused. Nico couldn’t help but to notice his hair was lighter now that it was clean. Nico smiled reassuringly at the man, going over to sit next to him.

 

“What’s your name? Where are you from?”

 

The man turned his head to look at Nico, his voice steady despite his dazed expression, “My name is Jason Alexander Grace. I belong to no city and no land. I am free.”

 

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded, “Very well. Since you are unarmed, you may stay until you’re fully healed.”

 

Jason shook his head, standing up, “Thank you for your kindness but I must refuse. I will not remain captive to one land. I have chosen to become a rogue and a rogue I shall be.”

 

Jason walked a few steps towards the exit, clutching his chest in pain, Will huffing and sitting Jason down on the bed.

 

“You will be going nowhere, Mr. Rogue. You can leave once you’re healed.” Will said stubbornly, huffing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, despite Will’s best attempts to heal Jason, his chest gash got infected and he couldn’t leave his bed for a month and a half. During that time, Nico grew close to Jason, speaking with him every day and very slowly beginning to fall in love with him, despite Will’s warnings and reminders that he was due to be married. The week before his marriage, Jason had to leave, having healed by this point when a scrawny boy came to collect him, speaking with him privately in hushed whispers. By the next morning, Jason was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“My Lord, your father is dying.” Leo told Jason when he came to visit him, his voice urgent, “We’ve been searching for you for weeks, and the kingdom is desperate for a leader. You must return.”

 

Jason shook his head, sighing, “And what is to be done of the arranged marriage that led me to leaving in the first place?”

 

“It is your father’s dying wish that it take place, my Lord. You must return back to Olympia. For your father.”

 

Jason sighed, thinking about it for a while before nodding, “We depart for Olympia before dawn.”

 

* * *

 

 

The day of Nico’s wedding finally arrived and he was anything but excited, muting out the majority of the speech, staring at the ground until he had to put his wedding ring onto his husband. He looked up at his face, only to see Jason’s smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being so late, so shitty and so un-asked for. I promise I'll do a request tomorrow. Also, I don't think I'll be posting anything else for Oh Gods... because I tried writing that today and it honestly just bored me. Don't really want to write that. As always, requests are always welcome via kik or comment. My kik: sunlightbender


	19. White Walls (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: RedTears (http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears)
> 
> Warning: This chapter isn't intended to romanticize mental illnesses or psychiatric wards (though I realize I may have done that unintentionally and for that I do apologize.) and isn't very accurate to real psych wards as I've never personally been in one so I don't know much about them. I've done a bit of research before writing this, though nothing too extensive so I apologize for any inaccuracies!

Nico di Angelo couldn’t remember how to walk. He couldn’t remember how to move at all, really. He wasn’t quite sure what was in these new drugs the psych ward had given him, but whatever it was, it was seriously messing him up. He couldn’t even remember why he’d been given these drugs in the first place. Something about shoelaces and chairs…? All he knew was that the colors were mixing into one and everything was going white.

  

* * *

 

 

Ecstatic would be an understatement when describing Percy Jackson. Having fallen just three damn credits short to get a scholarship to his dream college, which he’d never be able to afford without one, he had been devastated. He was just a kid who wanted to make his mom happy. After all she’d been through recently, she deserved it. Especially now that she had a husband Percy approved of and was just weeks away from having another child, he didn’t want to be a factor ruining her perfect family. He wanted to make her proud.

 

Unfortunately, colleges didn’t give a damn about that. He was short three credits, that’s all that mattered. His major was marine biology, and that being the case, the college had offered him a scholarship if he got an internship having something to do with biology. Naturally, he had signed up for multiple internships at vets’ offices and had asked his friend Will to ask his father if there were any internship positions for him to fill. While the vets’ never bothered to get back to him, he ended up getting a small internship job at one of Will’s father’s hospital branches. The best part? The job would raise his credit score enough to get him a better scholarship than he was getting before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They moved him into a higher security section of the ward. No laced shoes allowed, too much of a risk of attempted hanging. Instead, he was given soft slip on shoes to wear. White, as usual. He hated them. He hated most of the time in the ward. The only bearable times were mealtimes. While most people in the ward couldn’t tolerate Nico, feared or resented him because of the stories he told and the insults he spewed, but there was a new boy. Spoke endlessly. Not to anyone in particular, to himself. Leo, he said his name was. He didn’t expect Nico to listen or respond and Nico didn’t. Nico found himself tolerating him. They exchanged desserts one day, Leo continuing to babble about the way a mechanized press worked, Nico silent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A psych ward. A damn psychiatric ward. That’s where Will’s father assigned him, to help resocialise the teenagers over there, teach them how to deal with normal people again. Supervised, of course, but still. Basically, he was the doctors’ guinea pig, helping them find out how messed up kids would react to situations they’d likely to be in once they were finally released from the ward. Percy was not looking forward to this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico was apprehensive about the green eyed boy to say the least. He was strange, trying to constantly speak to him, cracking jokes and talking to him with that grin. He was attractive, perhaps, but Nico knew he had been sent by _them_. Leo didn’t like him either, Nico could tell by the way he sort of just switched off when he was uncomfortable, choosing to draw more detailed plans of machines he hoped to build one day. Nico just held on tighter to Leo’s hand and refused to speak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Percy figured he wasn’t awful at his job, considering how charismatic he was. He got several people to start opening up to him, befriended a bunch of them and just generally had a good time with most of his patients. Except for the two that intrigued him the most. Leo and Nico, the ward told him their names were. He didn’t understand them in the slightest. He had been going to visit them daily for two weeks now and so far, Nico hadn’t spoken a single word and Leo must’ve finished at least thirteen of those odd blueprints he was constantly drawing. Percy wasn’t sure what was worse, Nico’s shadowy glower at him or Leo’s refusal to even look him in the eyes, constantly just mumbling to himself. For some reason though, this only made Percy more eager for his daily visit to see them. There was something more to them than met the eye and he was determined to find out what.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He can’t be a doctor.” Leo mused one day, stacking up toothpicks to form a dome, “He’s too young. It’s not possible. Nor is he a nurse. He’s not a patient either, I saw he had a necklace.”

 

Nico sighed, only willing to talk now since it was just him and Leo, “I don’t like him. Reminds me of my ex. Thinks he can ‘fix me’ or whatever bullshit. I’m not going to talk to him.”

 

Leo snorted in amusement, lying across Nico’s lap, “You don’t talk to anyone though. He’ll just think you’re even more of a loony than everyone already thinks we are.”

 

“To be fair, we’re at the maximum level of insanity. Nobody could think we’re crazier than we are.”

 

“That’s true. I guess you’re right. Still, I’m going to talk to him. Maybe they’ll let us go if we cooperate.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if they let us go. All it takes is one missed dosage which leads to another episode. Take it from me, I’ve been here for four years, since I was fourteen. Once you’re in, they’ll never truly let you out.”

 

Leo frowned, raising an eyebrow at him, “We don’t know that.”

 

Nico shrugged, sighing and running his fingers through Leo’s hair, “Don’t believe me if you don’t want to but I swear to whatever god is out there, they’re mixing something in the food. They’re drugging us. I suspect the bread.”

 

Leo rolled his eyes, “They don’t need to put anything in the bread, they’re medicating us and sedating us constantly anyways. What time is it? You’re worrying again.”

 

Nico looked up at the clock, leaning back and closing his eyes, “Nine fifty five.”

 

Leo nodded, smiling. He knew Nico so well already. Theorizing how people were trying to kill him meant medication time was near. It was no use convincing Nico he was safe right now. He’d try to talk to him in twenty minutes, once the medication had set in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hospital wouldn’t give Percy Nico and Leo’s files. Every other patient’s conditions had been revealed to him so he’d be more careful around them but Nico and Leo’s files were too confidential to even show Percy. He had to find out more about these boys, he just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really hard to write! I couldn't write the entire thing in time so there's probably going to be a part 2 soon. As always, requests are welcome via message or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	20. Code 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AnimeBooks_684 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small mention of rape, multiple mentions of murder and corpses. Just a little heads up in case that makes you uncomfortable.

**Case 1**

 

_‘Name: Ashlynn Gray._

_Age: 23._

_Sex: Female._

_Ethnicity: Caucasian._

_Blood type: B+_

_Cause of death: Asphyxiation._

_Time of death: 9:45 PM (approx.)_

_Important notes: Severe bruising all over the body. Trace amounts of scalp bleeding. Traces of residual semen found in the genitalia. Bruising on neck suggests strangulation weapon was a belt.’_

The raven-haired man handed over the document to the blonde man standing in front of him with a nod of his head, “Here you go, Detective. Most likely a rape that ended worse than expected. Simple case. Simple answer. Simple death.”

 

The detective stared at the forensic scientist incredulously, “How do you find this simple? Someone’s been _murdered_ and you’re treating it like it’s nothing.”

 

The scientist gave the detective an emotionless look, pushing the corpse back into the slot in the morgue, pulling off his gloves, “It comes with the job, Detective Grace. I know this is your first real case and all, so it makes sense why you’re so… emotional, but when you’ve been working with cadaver as long as I have, you kind of grow numb with it. Anyways, there’s your document. You’re done here, go do your thing.”

 

Jason opened his mouth to speak but closed it again wordlessly, nodding before exiting the morgue.

 

Detective Jason Grace hated the fact that he’d been forced by his father to accept such an awful, gory job.

 

* * *

 

 

**Case 2**

 

_‘Name: Audrey Huang._

_Age: 14._

_Sex: Female._

_Ethnicity: Asian._

_Blood Type: AB._

_Cause of Death: Blood loss via stab wound on lower abdomen._

_Time of death: 11:30 AM (approx.)_

_Important notes: Victim bled for approximately 6 hours before death. Attacker was left handed judging by the position of the stab wound._ ’

 

This time, when forensic scientist Nico di Angelo met Detective Jason Grace, Jason was crying. Nico stared at him in disbelief, sighing and handing him the document.

 

“Could you maybe not cry in here?” Nico asked in an irritated tone, giving Jason a look.

 

Jason just sniffled and nodded, chewing his lip and blinking back tears, “I’m sorry… she was just so young…”

 

“I’ve had to pull bits of glass out of toddler skulls. If you can’t handle this, maybe you weren’t meant to be a detective. Now shoo, I have to dissect my next patient, I don’t want you to start puking in here.”

 

Detective Jason Grace didn’t think he’d ever stop hating his job.

 

* * *

 

 

**Case 10**

‘ _Name: Christian Xavier._

_Age: 46._

_Sex: Male._

_Ethnicity: African-American._

_Blood Type: A-_

_Cause of Death: Poisoning._

_Time of Death: 2:15 PM (approx.)_

_Important notes: Poison used was potassium cyanide ingested well above the lethal dose._ ’

 

By his tenth case, Jason had stopped crying. He had stopped thinking ‘what if?’ He still jumped slightly when he saw the bodies but he was already growing numb to the sight of human corpses, and this was still only his tenth case. He was beginning to understand how Nico felt.

 

“Hey, Nico?” Jason asked, having finally been given permission to refer to him on a first name basis after his last case, “How come you said you’ve been working with corpses for years? You can’t be older than 23 and I know for a fact you can’t start working until you’re at least 22.”

 

Nico was silent, looking like he was going to kick Jason out of the room again before shrugging, “My father was a mortician. I saw dead people a lot as a kid.” He replied shortly, clearly not willing to talk more in detail about this, “Anyways, remember to tell the head investigator you only need a few milliliters of this poison to kill. The suspect may have a vial on him, on a keychain or a necklace.”

 

With that, he handed Jason the document before turning his attention back to another corpse.

 

Jason left the room with a sigh.

 

Detective Jason Grace really didn’t enjoy his job.

 

* * *

 

 

**Case 36**

‘ _Name: Unidentified._

_Age: Mid-thirties (approx.)._

_Sex: Male._

_Ethnicity: Caucasian._

_Blood Type: O+_

_Cause of Death: Drowning._

_Time of Death: 12 AM (approx.)_

_Important notes: No fingerprinting matches found. Most likely unregistered or illegal immigrant._ ’

 

It had only been a year and yet Jason could already feel himself become apathetic. He no longer flinched upon seeing a body, he didn’t even flinch upon touching one. He still didn’t quite have the stomach to be able to cut out and weigh organs like Nico, but he was getting pretty damn close.

 

Nico handed him his report, sighing and raising an eyebrow at him, “How come you haven’t gone home for the holidays yet, Jason? Most people would’ve left by now.”

 

Jason shrugged, taking the report and reading over it, “Nowhere to go except my own house. What about you? Aren’t you taking this time off?” Nico shook his head, Jason frowning and asking curiously, “How come?”

 

Nico turned to glance at Jason coldly, sighing, “I don’t have personal conversations during work hours. If you really want to know so badly, Detective Grace, I suggest you call me after 10 PM. We can speak then.”

 

Jason just stared at him in disbelief before grinning and hurrying out of the room to get to work investigating, already looking forward to 10:01 PM.

  
Maybe Detective Jason Grace didn’t quite hate his job as much as he had originally anticipated.

 


	21. To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: 7Flyingpancakes7 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/7Flyingpancakes7/pseuds/7Flyingpancakes7)
> 
> Nico and Leo fall into Tartarus instead of Percy and Annabeth. Fairly canon compliant except for Nico's shadow veil abilities.

Fuck Leo Valdez. What a fucking asshole. After weeks of Tartarus nightmares that kept him from sleeping, he would’ve thought that the worst was over, but nope. Leo just _had_ to help Percy get Annabeth free from the spider webs pulling her into Tartarus. He’d manage to pull her out but somehow, he had managed to stumble and fall in himself. Asshole.

 

Now Nico wasn’t exactly known for being empathetic, nor was he friends with the overly loud, obnoxious son of Hephaestus, but he didn’t want the world to be destroyed, and considering the fact that Leo was apparently a big part of bringing Gaea down, Nico couldn’t let him die, as much as he did want to. There was no way Leo would survive Tartarus on his own. Nobody could unless they were a child of Hades or Pluto. Nico wasn’t willing to lose another sister.

 

“Take care of Hazel for me. Percy, lead them to the doors, we’ll meet you on the other side.”

 

That was all Nico had said before jumping into Tartarus after Leo, not even waiting to hear Percy’s response.

  
They fell for nine days. Nico could see Leo a few feet beneath him, too far for him to reach him and Nico’s heart filled with dread when he saw the River Cocytus rapidly drawing nearer underneath them. He couldn’t let them fall in the river. The impact would kill them, and even if they somehow survived, he’d barely managed to ignore the souls the first time he was down here. Getting out a second time would be impossible and getting Leo out would be even more impossible.

 

He needed to save his energy. He knew this would drain him. Still, he had to do it.

 

“Leo! Hold your arm up!” Nico yelled out, hoping Leo would be able to hear him. Luckily, he did and Nico grabbed onto his arm, focusing for a moment before shadow travelling them both to the bank of the Cocytus where Leo fell in a heap on top of Nico, Nico shoving him off roughly before sitting up. Already, the ill memories of this cursed place were haunting him. His first encounter with the river kept playing in his head.

 

‘ _Do you really think you’ll survive, Nico di Angelo? You may be a son of Hades but it’s hopeless, even for you. You’re meant to be dead anyways, this era isn’t yours. It’d be easier for you to die now, there’s no point being alive. Percy Jackson will never love you. Bianca will never come back. Your mother will never come back. All your companions will hunt you once they know what you are. What is the point of you living, son of Hades?_ ’

 

Nico’s breath caught in his throat and he bit down harshly on his lower lip, trying to keep his memories at bay. He was only snapped back to reality when he saw Leo cupping his hands and was about to dip them into the water of the Cocytus. Nico ran over to him, pulling him away from the river and scowling.

 

“Don’t do that, you idiot, do you want to die? Don’t touch anything unless I tell you, understood?”

 

Leo frowned, looking at Nico in confusion, “But I’m thirsty!”

 

Nico shook his head in disbelief, gesturing to the river Cocytus, “And that’s made up of souls who make you want to commit suicide. Now shut up, keep your hands to yourself and follow me. Because of you I have to look for the Phlegethon.”

 

Leo stared at him blankly, following after Nico as Nico began briskly walking, his sword in his hand, “The what? And can’t you just magically teleport us to the Doors of Death or whatever?”

 

Nico sighed, “The River Phlegethon. Made of fire. It’s used to keep the souls of the Fields of Punishment alive so that they can suffer more torture. And I can’t shadow travel. Too drained. I only have enough power to put a shadow veil over us so no monsters can see us. I’m going to fade if I shadow travel us both again as well and without me, you won’t last ten minutes in here. Now could you please shut up and follow me?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The silence lasted about twenty minutes, if time ran the same way down here as it did on earth. The journey so far had been free of monster attacks because of Nico’s veil but he could already see his fingertips begin to fade from the strain of keeping them veiled. He’d need a break soon. Currently though, he couldn’t think of anything else other than the horrifying memories the putrid, acidic stench of Tartarus brought back.

 

“So, does this place stink or is it just me?” Leo asked Nico in an obviously strained voice, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Nico didn’t reply, ignoring Leo and continuing to walk.

 

“Well, at least I’m not alone.” Leo continued, “As they say, go to Olympus for the climate and to Hades for the company!”

 

Nico turned to give Leo a look, sighing, “Nobody says that.”

 

“Mark Twain said it! Well, not exactly, but close enough. This place resembles a dragon’s toilet bowl. It’s hot, smells and has weird shit everywhere.”

 

Nico just closed his eyes, sighing yet again. It was going to be a long walk to the Phlegethon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally arrived at the Phlegthon, Nico crouched in front of the river, nodding.

  
  
“Here. You can drink from here. It does little to quench thirst but it’ll keep you alive until we reach the Doors.”

 

Leo crouched down in front of the River Phlegethon as well, dipping his hands into it and filling his palms with it, drinking palmfuls of the burning substance without any issue, leaving Nico staring at him in disbelief. When he was finally satisfied, he lay down by the bay with a wide grin. Nico doubted anyone had ever even smiled down here, much less grinned. He looked up at Nico, gesturing to the river.

 

“Man, this stuff is so good! It’s like Cherry Coke! How come you’re not drinking any?”

 

“…because I don’t need to. My heritage will keep me alive down here. Barely, but alive. And I don’t know about you but I don’t like suffering extreme pain for no reason.”

 

Leo raised an eyebrow at him, sitting up, “What do you mean? That shit tastes awesome!”

 

Nico shook his head in disbelief, “What are you talking about?! It’s made out of fire, it’s intended for torture purposes! There’s no reason you should be able to drink that without being in immense pain, much less enjoying it!”

 

Leo stared at Nico for a moment before grinning and standing up, pulling Nico up as well, “You underestimate Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez, Ghostie. No pain is too much for me! That, and I’m immune to fire.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes, starting to walk away, “Let’s just keep walking. The Doors aren’t too far if we take the shortcut. I know where they are, I can sense them.”

 

Leo looked at him curiously, “Where’s the shortcut?”

 

Nico managed a small smile at that, reaching in his pocket to pull out what appeared to be a buzzer or a doorbell of some sort. Nico pressed the button on it and the sound of heavy footsteps was audible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you again for everything, Bob. You’re a great friend. I’ll talk to Father about getting you a new mop, alright? And I promise I’ll bring Percy to meet you soon.” Nico spoke in a fond voice to the giant titan who was just lifting Nico and Leo off his shoulders. They had both been hiding in the hood of Bob the Titan’s hoodie the entire way to the Doors of Death, only having asked him to stop when the elevator was visible, hiding behind a wall of stone.

 

Bob just smiled, saluting Nico playfully and ruffling his hair with one finger, “Bob has met Leo. That pleases Bob enough.”

 

“Hey man, it was awesome meeting you too! Don’t worry dude, I’ll get Ghostie here to bring me down here again. Well, maybe not here but definitely back to the Underworld. I’ll see you around, buddy!” Leo grinned, holding his hand up for a fistbump, Bob gently poking his fist with the tip of his fingers, smiling fondly and waving at them before walking off.

 

“You ever going to tell me how you renamed a titan Bob and convinced him he was a janitor only to befriend him afterwards?” Leo asked, an amused hint to his voice.

 

“Story for another time. Alright, since I didn’t have the veil on our way here, I think I can shadow travel us to the elevator. You ready? Be silent though, the veil will be weaker on the way up and I don’t want anyone to notice us.”

 

Leo nodded, placing a finger over his lips, Nico grabbing his hand and pulling them into a shadow, shadow travelling them to the elevator when the door opened, remaining deathly silent and doing his best to keep the veil over them, his hand starting to vaporize and become incorporeal.

 

The elevator finally dinged as they reached the surface and Nico wanted to cry out in relief at the ray of bright sunlight. Using the last of his energy, he shadow travelled them to the top of the building where the rest of the members of the Argo II were before letting the veil drop.

 

 

* * *

 

Three days passed with nothing but rest and healing for Leo and Nico. Nico’s arm had finally returned with all the nectar and ambrosia he’d had over the last few days. Nobody spoke of Tartarus. Neither of the boys felt capable to and nobody else was going to bring it up. That night though, there was a knock on Nico’s room door.

 

Nico opened it to find Leo looking utterly exhausted and terrified, whispering, “I know you hate me and all but I’m terrified. Can I please stay here with you? I know you haven’t been sleeping either, can I just be here with you?”

 

Nico blinked at Leo in surprise before nodding and moving aside to let him in. For a while, both boys just silently sat at the edge of Nico’s bed. Finally, Nico spoke, “You know what I wanted to say every time you made a bad pun down there?”

 

Leo shook his head, looking at Nico, “No. What?”

 

“I wanted to tell you to go to hell.”

 

Nico smiled at that and Leo started laughing weakly, both of them slowly beginning to laugh insanely. They were two broken boys who’d been to hell and back, but for the moment, that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew. That took way longer to write than anticipated, sorry it's up so late! Anyways, I know I made it a lot more cheery than Tartarus would be but I feel like Leo manages to get laughs everywhere.


	22. Oh Gods... (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all Nico needs is a little love and comfort.

Nico di Angelo really liked dating two gods, as he soon learnt. Having had his three dates with Poseidon and countless dates with Apollo, he grew increasingly comfortable with physical contact and finally opened up to allow his insatiable craving for affection to become known to his boyfriends. Not that the two gods didn’t love giving him affection anyways. Apollo was more affectionate with his words, making up countless (horrible but thoughtful) haikus for him and constantly complimenting him while Poseidon was far more physical with his show of affection, always pulling Nico onto his lap and petting his hair.

 

Honestly, it did get a little irritating being babied so much but for the most part, Nico enjoyed it, he found it endearing at worst how the two gods acted like he was the most valuable thing on earth. Since Nico had just spent a week with Apollo, he was at Poseidon’s palace, curled up in his lap on the throne, reaching up to twirl the Sea God’s hair around one finger, smiling to himself. Poseidon was everything he had originally liked about Percy and more. He got so adorably enthusiastic when talking about the underwater gossip, especially, beaming widely.

 

“Can you believe it? Eighteen baby squids in one litter! That’s a new record, the last time a squid had that many children, it was back when Aphrodite was created. That had made quite the scene, hormones were going crazy and that year our population nearly doubled! One mermaid back then had seventeen babies but even that was because of some fertility potion!” Poseidon exclaimed, his hands moving wildly as he spoke, making Nico smile fondly and nod. Nico was relieved Poseidon had given him the power to breathe underwater as well. Now he could stay underwater without being in immense pain.

 

“Mmhmm, that’s pretty cool. I didn’t even know mermaids could reproduce, they don’t exactly have any reproductive parts, do they?”

 

Poseidon beamed widely at that before he started explaining mermaid anatomy to Nico in great detail and while Nico did his best to pay attention, he began getting bored, reaching up to trace over the patterns in Poseidon’s crown, sighing contently.

 

The Sea God rambled on for a while before he noticed Nico starting to get bored, picking him up effortlessly and standing up, ruffling Nico’s hair.

 

“Poor Nico, I’m sorry darling. I didn’t mean to bore you. Come, let’s cuddle, yes? How about we watch a movie?”

 

Nico hummed in thought before nodding in agreement, “Alright, but no more Finding Nemo. I swear, if I have to watch that one more time, I’m going to hope that someone flushes Nemo down the toilet.”

 

Poseidon chuckled, nodding and carrying Nico to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed and wrapping four fluffy blankets around him before sitting down as well and pulling him into his lap once more, “Alright then, we can watch-“

 

Nico cut him off, giving him a stern look, “No more Finding Dory either. Something we haven’t watched yet. Something from my time, please.”

 

Poseidon hummed in thought, snapping his fingers, making the tv switch on and a movie start playing, snapping his fingers again to make a large mug of hot chocolate appear in front of Nico, handing it to him. Nico took the mug, sipping it slowly, watching the movie, which seemed to be a 1940s Italian movie he hadn’t seen before. Nico leaned up to kiss his boyfriend gently on the nose before cuddling close to him, paying less attention to the movie and more attention to how good Poseidon smelt and how nice it felt to just be held and cuddled and appreciated. The feeling had been foreign to Nico at first after all those years of loneliness and abandonment but as of late he’d gotten used to it. That still didn’t mean he took it for granted. He didn’t think he had it in him to take something like this for granted.

 

Sure, maybe his love wasn’t conventional, but then again, what about him or the Greek world was? He loved his boyfriends loved him. He needed some things and his boyfriends were willing to give them to him. He didn’t see any reason why what he was doing would bother anyone else. Nico reached his hand out to hold onto Poseidon’s, sipping on his hot chocolate and nuzzling against his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Home. Safe. That’s what Poseidon was for him. Stable, constant, there for him and comforting. Apollo brought out more of Nico’s wild side. Apollo was more fun, energy and excitement. Poseidon was the opposite. Calm, soothing and relaxed. Sometimes Nico needed Apollo’s energy. Other times he needed Poseidon’s tranquility. The good part was, he didn’t have to choose between them. He was lucky enough to have both whenever he wanted. With a small smile, Nico looked up at Poseidon and whispered,

 

“I love you.”

 

His boyfriend just leaned down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to write another part but it was requested by: Kanken so I decided to write another part. This one's shorter, more plotless, more fluffy. Also, 150 kudos! That's incredible, thank you all so much! As always, all requests are welcome via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	23. Wounds and Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mafia/med student random thing that I wanted to write to test out a new style of writing.

Nico di Angelo found himself with blood on his hands more often than he’d like to admit. His own, sometimes. More commonly, others’. Ever since his father’s passing, he had taken over as the gang head at age 21, which meant he was the one making the majority of dealings and he was the one making others suffer for not keeping up their end of the deal, which they rarely did. Nowadays, he found himself with blood on his hands and a cigarette between his lips more than he did without. His late mother and sister wouldn’t have been proud of who he’d become but then again, there was no way they’d ever be proud of him anyways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will Solace found himself with blood on his hands less often than he was happy with. After years of hard work and perseverance which led him to skip a few years of school and countless internships at his father’s hospital, he had finally gotten himself a residency in one of the country’s best hospitals at age 23. Unfortunately, he was rarely allowed to operate. Why he wasn’t allowed, Will couldn’t understand. He hadn’t failed a single surgery thus far. His eye for detail had made sure he rarely made mistakes. All his patients had left in full health with minimal pain and scarring. Will knew he had talent, he was sure of it. He just needed to go somewhere he’d be able to help more people.

 

  __

* * *

 

The dark haired boy was bleeding, Will could see it. The night was cool, clear and silent. The street was nearly empty save for Will, who had to stay late to observe an operation at the hospital, and the dark haired boy who sat as far away from Will as he could on the bus station bench. He had bags under his eyes and he was yawning, clearly exhausted, showing no sign of pain despite the giant patch of blood on the leg of his navy jeans. Will wondered if he should speak to him. The logical part of him told him not to, that it was dangerous to converse with seemingly emotionless, bleeding strangers but the curious part of him that wanted to know just how he’d gotten hurt and what sort of wound was hidden under those baggy jeans egged him on, urging him further. Will noticed a small pistol hidden in his coat pocket and smiled. It seemed to be the same kind of pistol he himself used when he was younger and went hunting with his mother. His mother’s pistol, however, was legal. Judging solely by appearance, Will doubted this boy’s was. His curiosity got the better of him and no matter how hard he tried to remain silent while waiting for the bus, he spoke.

 

“I’m completing my medical residency to become a surgeon next year.”

 

The boy turned to look at him with an unimpressed expression, the pallor of his skin contradicting his nearly unrealistically dark eyes and hair. His voice was vapid and monotonous when he spoke, “So? What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Not expecting you to do anything about it. Just offering you assistance if you need anyone to patch up your leg. I assume there’s a reason you’re not going to the hospital and I doubt someone like you wants to die a pitiful death due to an infection.”

 

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s in it for you? You only doing this to get my name and rat me out to the cops?”

 

Will shook his head with a small smile, “Nah, I couldn’t care less about your name. Residency doesn’t let me operate often. I like operating. Teaches me a lot. I need the experience if I’m going to be good.”

 

The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, “Sure.” The boy spoke, “Get off at my stop, then.”

 

The bus arrived and both men climbed into it. The bus was nearly empty but the dark haired boy placed his bag next to him to prevent Will from sitting next to him, Will going to sit in the front of the bus alone instead.

 

Eventually, the boy stood and left, Will following after him. Was this risky? Sure. Dangerous? 100%. Was Will scared? Not really. He was eager if anything. He knew better than to follow a stranger to their hideout, especially a stranger with a gun and a wound he refused to take to the hospital, but that was one of Will’s biggest shortcomings. Curiosity. He needed to know who this boy was. Needed to know what was happening. Needed to know what wound he had and what would happen to the wound depending on different procedures he’d try on it. As they entered a dark alleyway before the boy let him into what looked like some sort abandoned warehouse turned into a hideout, Will needed to know more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Go ahead, blondie.” Nico stated, climbing onto the couch and pulling off his jeans, revealing the large bleeding gash in his leg, “Do whatever the hell you want. Liquor and needles are right here if you want them.”

 

The blonde man shook his head, pulling out what appeared to be a sewing kit and a bottle of a clear liquid from his bag, placing them on the table and getting to work threading the needle, “I have my own stuff, thanks. Sterilized. Keep your leg still and hold it tightly if you don’t want it to hurt.”

 

Nico nodded and obliged to the man’s request as the man carefully sewed his gash shut with steady, nimble fingers before he grabbed a napkin lying on the table, doused it in the clear liquid and placed it over the gash. Nico was met with the all too familiar burn of alcohol in a wound though he had to admit, this medical stuff burnt a lot less than his usual whiskey, not to mention his stitches were far more even than Nico’d ever been able to give himself.

 

Examining his leg, Nico hummed in agreement and nodded, “How’d you like to help out a lot more wounded people, blondie?”

 

The grin on the freckled man’s face was enough for him to not need to speak though he nodded eagerly nonetheless.

 

Nico nodded, “Meet me here again, tomorrow. You fix up my friends and I’ll make it worth your while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any prompts I felt up to writing today since I have an exam tomorrow so I kinda just wrote this thing I could get creative with. As always, prompts are welcome via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	24. White Walls (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter isn't intended to romanticize mental illnesses or psychiatric wards (though I realize I may have done that unintentionally and for that I do apologize.) and isn't very accurate to real psych wards as I've never personally been in one so I don't know much about them. I've done a bit of research before writing this, though nothing too extensive so I apologize for any inaccuracies!

Pizza. That was what the green eyed boy was eating when he came in to his first meeting of the third week. Hmm. That was new. Made him seem more real. Less like they had sent him, more like he was a real person. The boy seemed so relaxed today… disinterested almost, slowly eating his pizza as he got out a sheet of paper from his backpack, placing it on the table and holding a pencil in his other hand, getting to work trying to solve the algebra equations printed onto it.

 

Nico felt Leo shift excitedly upon seeing the sums and held on even tighter to his hand. He refused to lose Leo too. Leo let out a whine in protest, making the green eyed boy look up and grin at Leo with his perfect grin, sighing.

 

“I hate cubic equations. I don’t understand them at all.” The boy spoke in a nonchalant voice, scribbling out the work he had done and starting again. Leo shifted once more next to Nico, tugging on his hand. Nico refused to respond. Leo huffed at that, scooting his chair rather loudly to the green eyed boy, taking his pencil from him and solving his sheet of equations within minutes, handing the pencil back to him.

 

“Hey, how’d you do that? Wait wait wait, hold up. Where did the four go? And the x?”

 

Leo laughed at that, nudging the boy and shaking his head before doing the unforgivable. He spoke to him in a clearly excited voice, far more excited than when he spoke to Nico.

 

_It’s happening again. He’s going to leave you too. You were a fool to believe anyone could ever put up with you, Nico di Angelo. You weren’t stupid enough to believe he’d stay with you, did you? He’s one of them. He’s always been one of them. He’s only spying on you. He’s helping the other boy. They’re all connected, they’re all planning how to kill you. The sums are only codes. All the numbers are times and the letters are places. They’re coming for you, Nico di Angelo, and you’d better run._

Nico’s entire body tensed up as he heard it speak to him, starting to shake badly, Leo running back to Nico’s side, speaking to him gently in soft whispers as a nurse came over to him to calm him down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Percy wasn’t quite sure what had happened to Nico. He had been fine until Leo had finally started talking to Percy and then bam, Nico just started freaking out. He assumed it was part of whatever disorder got him here in the first place, but he still hadn’t figured out what their illnesses were yet either. Oh well. Maybe he’d figure it out tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leo, hey. Where’s Nico?” Percy asked on the second day of the third week of his internship when he had walked into the interview room to see Leo building something out of Legos alone.

 

Leo just shook his head with a small sigh, “Quiet room.”

 

Percy frowned and raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging, figuring Leo would tell him more when he was ready, joining in building Legos with Leo.

 

 

Over the course of the week, Percy had managed to befriend Leo as well, Leo opening up enough to him to tell him parts of his childhood, his illnesses, his interests and so on. Then again, Nico hadn’t been there this week, every day Leo would tell Percy Nico was in the quiet room, so perhaps Nico had been the one keeping him from talking. Nonetheless, Percy and Leo became friends and Percy was content with that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the first day of the fourth week, Percy walked into the interview room to see Nico sitting alone, mumbling nonstop under his breath to himself in a foreign language only to go quiet when he saw Percy, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Nico, heya. Where’s Leo?” Percy asked nonchalantly, sitting down.

 

Nico was silent. Percy wasn’t sure what he had expected from that. He tried asking the same question again. Still, silence. Percy sighed, shaking his head and pulling out a piece of paper from his bag, beginning to doodle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Day three of the fourth week and Nico finally looked up at Percy for the first time since Leo had left. He still didn’t speak, Percy didn’t expect him to, but he did take the pen and paper from Percy, scribbling down a few words Percy struggled to read with his dyslexia, doing his best to focus on it before deciphering what was written.

 

‘ _Out of here. Gone. Free._ ’

 

Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico in questioning though it was clear he wasn’t going to tell him anymore. To be fair, the note was pretty self explanatory. While Percy knew he should probably be happy that Leo was well enough to leave, he was still pretty upset that nobody bothered telling him. He liked that little dude. Oh well.

 

**_Two months later_ **

****

When Percy opened the door of his apartment, he expected to see the pizza delivery guy, maybe the landlord coming to yell at him about rent. What he didn’t expect to see was a much healthier looking Leo tackle him in a tight bear hug, grinning at him.

 

“Oof! Huh, what- Leo? Leo, buddy, is that you? Gods, how’d you get my address?”

 

Leo just grinned at him, his voice a lot more stable and confident when he spoke, “A boy has his ways, Percy Jackson. Basically, I just Facebook stalked every Percy in Manhattan until I found you and then looked your address up in the Yellow Pages. Cute baby in your picture by the way. She yours?”

 

Percy stared at him with an impressed expression before chuckling and shaking his head, “No, she’s my sister. Gods, you seem a lot better. Come on, come in and sit down, tell me everything that’s happened since you left. Nico didn’t tell me anything. Hell, he never even spoke to me. Wonder what his voice sounds like. Wonder if I’ll ever see him again.”

 

Leo gave him a done expression at that, following Percy inside and sitting down on the couch, “Dude, he’s the son of the richest dude alive. There are like hundreds of interviews of him online, you can hear his voice whenever you want. Also, I know where he lives. So whenever he’s released, we can totally just show up at his house one day.”

 

Percy grinned at him, shaking his head in disbelief, “Gods, I can’t believe you’re the same shy Leo I met before. I think I like this Leo a lot more.”

 

**_Six months later_ **

****

Percy and Leo had been getting along surprisingly well. They grew closer and started dating overtime, Percy even introduced Leo to his family. Honestly, he had expected Leo to be awful with his little sister but Leo had ended up being so good with her, playing with her and making silly faces at her. At this point in their relationship, they’d almost forgotten about Nico, being content in their own relationship. That is, until Percy got a card in the mail one day.

 

‘ _Perseus Jackson, you are cordially invited for a scheduled meeting with Nicolas Alessandro di Angelo, son and heir of Haley di Angelo of the di Angelo Corporations. Please arrived at the given location at 3:30 PM precisely accompanied by Leo Valdez. Thank you and have a nice day. –Official scribe of Haley di Angelo._ ’ ****__  
  


Maybe Percy would be seeing Nico again after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst chapter in the series by far. I'm sorry, it's late and i've been studying and giving exams, you'll have to put up with it. Eagerly awaiting some requests via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	25. Rise from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally thinks he's ready but his soulmate still doesn't get the message. (Part 4 of Burning Bright)

“Leo?” Nico whispered softly one night as he lay in bed next to his soulmate and boyfriend, Leo Valdez. The boys had moved in to a small apartment together after they’d been dating for about a year. It was good timing anyways since Will and Jason had both been wanting to move out with their respective soulmates anyways. It was nearly midnight right now and Nico lay wide awake, running his fingers through Leo’s hair, Leo being half asleep at this point.

 

“Hmm? Yes, Neeks? What is it?” Leo asked sleepily, burrowing closer to Nico, rubbing his cheek against Nico’s bare chest, the pale skin glowing a bright orange.

 

“I was just thinking… we’ve been dating for a year. We’ve hugged, we’ve kissed, you’ve seen me shirtless, you’ve seen me naked, and we’ve given each other hand jobs. I think maybe… maybe I’m ready to have sex.”

 

Leo was suddenly a lot more awake, grinning widely before he quickly neutralized his expression, frowning at Nico, “You sure? You know we don’t have to rush anything, right? We’re soulmates, we’re gonna be together for a long time. If you’re not sure we don’t have to.”

 

Nico sighed softly and shook his head, “No, no. I think I’m ready, Leo. I think I want to do this. It’s been long enough, I think I can do it.”

  
Leo sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes, “Go to sleep, Nico. I’m not having sex with until you’re want it. There’s no such thing as a good soulmate. The only soulmate I have is you and you’re fucking perfect for me. That’s kinda the concept of a soulmate, being perfect for each other. So yeah, thanks but no thanks. No sex until you’re sure you want it for yourself. Vibrators make me happy enough, don’t worry about me. Take your time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leo?” Nico asked again one night as he shook Leo awake while he and Leo were curled up in bed, Leo fast asleep, his hard on digging into Nico’s leg.

 

“Yeah, Nico? What’s up?” Leo replied groggily after a few minutes, blinking sleepily at Nico.

 

Nico shifted uncomfortably, chewing his lip awkwardly, “You’re kind of… um… you’re kind of digging into my leg.”

 

Leo looked down at his crotch, chuckling and turning away from Nico, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to. Won’t let it bother you again. Goodnight.”

 

Nico bit his lip nervously, staying quiet for a moment before hesitantly speaking, “I could… help out with it if you like? With my mouth? I want to, I swear.”

 

Leo looked over at him, shaking his head apologetically, “Sorry, I don’t like receiving blowjobs, only giving them. Thank you for the offer though.”

 

Nico blinked at him before hurriedly adding, “I mean, I could… we could have sex instead?”

 

Leo sighed, turning to look at him, ruffling his hair gently, “Hey, you didn’t offer that. You offered a blowjob, you don’t have to try to give me something more than you’re willing to just because I said no to your first offer. Goodnight, sleep well.”

 

Nico groaned loudly and opened his mouth to argue but before he could say anything, Leo was asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leo.” Nico said one day in a firm voice, turning to look at Leo, who was currently doodling out a rough sketch of some machine.

 

Leo ignored him, too preoccupied with his drawing.

 

“Leo.” Nico repeated, gently tapping Leo’s shoulder.

 

Leo turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him, “What is it, Nico?”

 

Nico tried to think about how to phrase what he wanted before blurting out, “Sex! I want sex, Leo! I’ve been trying to initiate it for ages now and you just keep telling me it’s okay if I’m not ready but I am ready and I’m damn horny so could you please just let me fucking fuck you?”

 

Leo blinked at him in disbelief for a moment before exclaiming loudly, “Wait, you want to fuck me? As in, you’re a top! Dude, I kept refusing you because I thought you were a bottom and there’s no way I’m ever going to be a top in my life. Hell yeah if you’re a top though, my ass is yours, do what you will to it.”

 

Nico stared at him in surprise before picking Leo up, carrying him to the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man… never thought you… would be such a good top…” Leo panted out, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

  
Nico huffed, giving him a look, “Why did you just assume I was a bottom? I will never bottom. Never.”

 

Leo raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head, not wanting anything to ruin this blissful moment, “Mmm… and I’ll never be… a top…”

 

Nico smiled at that, kissing Leo’s forehead gently and cuddling into him.

 

“Though…” Leo began, humming in thought, “We’ll have to work on… how vanilla you are… I mean… you don’t gotta be kinky… but we gotta at least explore…”

 

Nico chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly, “We’ll see. Go to sleep now, Leo, it’s late and I’m sure you’re as tired and worn out as I am.”

 

Leo hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and cuddling into Nico, quiet for a few minutes before mumbling happily in his half-asleep state, “Nico?”

 

“Yes, Leo, what is it?” Nico replied, closing his eyes and starting to get comfortable himself at this point too, trying to get to sleep.

 

“I love you a lot. Thank you.”

 

Nico smiled, shaking his head fondly, “You’re welcome. Love you too. Now sleep, it’s getting late.”

 

Leo hummed agreeably, quieting down once more and drifting off into his boyfriend’s arms, both of their bodies having various patches glowing a bright orange. At that moment, neither of them needed the colors to remind them that they were both soulmates, the feelings they were feeling would be enough to not let them forget that. Nico leaned down to kiss Leo’s forehead again, yawning off before beginning to drift off himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy with this one. Five more days to go and I don't really have anything planned other than one day, maybe two. Feel free to request any prompts via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender


	26. Wounds and Needles (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia/med student!au again. (ft my inability to replicate my own writing style urghh)

Will had returned the next day to the warehouse, his curiosity and eagerness to help having gotten the best of him but currently, he seriously regretted it, feeling more like an animal being hunted by predators than anything else.

 

“So, this is the med kid you’ve been telling us about, Neeks?” a tall, dark haired man with bright green eyes sneered, looking at Will and snorting in disapproval, “He looks like a typical teacher’s pet. He has his shirt tucked in, for fucks’ sake. He’s going to rat us out first chance he gets.”

 

Will just gave him a look, replying coolly, “As long as you keep up your half of the deal, I don’t see any reason to report you to the cops. After all, I’m not really asking for much here. Just to help you out.”

 

The boy hummed in thought, shaking his head, “Nico, I don’t trust him. We can handle ourselves, we don’t need him. Jay, back me up here.”

 

Another tall, blonde man with blue eyes shook his head, “Perce, Nico’s the leader here. What he says goes. Besides, if Reyna says yes, she’s probably right. When has Reyna ever been wrong?”

 

“We need a medic, Percy.” Nico spoke firmly, “What happens if one of us gets shot again? You know we can’t take the bullets out ourselves. Besides, I’ve already spoken to him. He agreed to our conditions and he knows what’ll happen to him and his family if he breaks them.”

 

The man Will assumed was Percy sighed and shook his head before shrugging and sitting down on the couch, lighting up two cigarettes, handing one to Nico and smoking one himself, “Whatever, man. If the cops find out, I’m playing the innocent hostage card.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was only two days after the first meeting with the entire gang that Nico called Will while he was watching another doctor preform a surgery, having taken Will’s number after the second meeting. Naturally, Will hung up, far too intrigued by the surgery to care about his phone buzzing. He called Nico back after the surgery, about two hours later, Nico’s voice laid back and relaxed.

 

“Warehouse whenever you’re free. Nothing serious. Small gash in the arm. Not bad enough to need stitches but it’ll need to be bandaged up.”

Will hummed in agreement, “I’ll be the judge of that. I’ll see you in three hours. Make space somewhere, I’m making a first aid kit so I can have one there whenever I need one. Bye.”

 

With that, Will hung up the phone, continuing the rest of his day at the hospital before heading to the warehouse, letting himself in.

 

* * *

 

 

The warehouse, to Will’s surprise, was empty save for one girl with a long, dark braid, whose name was, if Will remembered correctly, Reyna.

 

She nodded at him, holding out her arm to Will, her arm having a gash comparatively smaller than the one on Nico’s leg but large nonetheless, Will putting the first aid kit down and getting to work disinfecting and sewing up the wound.

 

“I have a question for you, Will Solace.” Reyna said calmly despite the fact that Will was sewing up her arm, “What does a medical student like you have to gain from helping a gang?”

 

Will shrugged, continuing to stitch her up with steady hands, “Like I’ve said before, experience. Plus, I like to help people. The fact that you guys are so interesting is just an added bonus. I don’t care if you’re gang members, as long as you guys aren’t hurting anyone innocent. And according to Nico, you’re not, so I really don’t care. Now, I have a question for you.”

 

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him, waving her uninjured arm to tell Will to go on.

 

“I’d ask about you, but honestly, I don’t care. Why did Nico decide to start a gang?”

 

Reyna shook her head, frowning at Will, “He didn’t. His father started it after his mother and elder sister died and he kept it up after his father died to pay for his little sister’s college. The rest of it isn’t my story to tell.”

 

Will looked up at her curiously, tying up the thread and cutting it off, putting everything away, “Nico has a little sister? He didn’t mention. Why isn’t she in the gang? And why didn’t Nico tell me?”

 

Reyna scowled at him, pulling her shirt sleeve back down, “She’s at college studying, like I’ve already mentioned. She has a fiancé, an apartment, a cat and good grades. This life isn’t for her. As for why Nico didn’t tell you, he’ll tell you things once he’s ready. He barely knows you, back off.”   


Reyna sighed, standing up, “Anyways, I’m leaving. Need a ride home?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why didn’t you just end the gang when your dad died?” Will asked Nico one day a few weeks after he’d met him, having become a permanent member of the gang at this point.

 

Nico shrugged, sighing, “My sister, Hazel, mainly. I want her to be happy and successful. I’ll never be able to be, I want her to be at least.”

 

Will hummed in understanding, nodding, “Well, you’re a damn good brother in that case.”  


Nico shrugged, smiling weakly at Will, “I’m a damn awful human being but at least I’m a damn good brother. One of the only things I take pride in.”

 

Will smiled at Nico, squeezing his hand gently, “You should take pride in a lot more than just that. Maybe you don’t have the clearest conscience but you’re a kickass fighter. And you’re fast. And smart. And fair. The world wasn’t made for mercy, it was made for justice. And you enforce that. To me, that makes you a damn good human being too.”

 

Nico managed a slightly bigger smile when he heard that along with a small chuckle, “Fuck mercy. Mercy’s unfair. Justice before mercy.”

 

Will grinned back at him, squeezing his hand again, nodding in agreement before speaking, “Justice before mercy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add another part of this? Idk, this has potential but could be so much better if I just rewrote everything. Four more days left! Please please please leave requests or prompts via comment or kik. My kik: sunlightbender
> 
> I only have one prompt rn, two if I make another part of this so I either need two or three more. Please request something, I'm fresh out of ideas.


	27. The Big Three(some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jercico smut requested by: JasonGraceless
> 
> Warning: NSFW

Nico knew his boyfriends could stoop low, but he wouldn’t have ever thought they’d stoop this low to get back at him. Last week Percy had accidentally bleached Nico’s favorite shirt and Jason had defended Percy when Nico started telling him off for it. It wasn’t that Nico even cared about the damn shirt since he didn’t have any memories or emotional history with it, he honestly just liked the little dinosaur print on the pocket. He had originally just planned to tell Percy off and then just sort of forget about it but when Jason defended Percy, that pissed Nico off. He hated when his boyfriends teamed up against him and both of them knew it. In response, Nico had cut them off for the entire week. No sex, no kisses, no cuddles, no hugs, nothing. He barely even spoke to them. And now, he was the one having to pay the price.

 

Every Sunday evening, all the Argo II members as well as Reyna and Nico met up to have dinner together, at least whoever was in New Rome at the time, and currently, it was just Nico, Percy, Jason, Hazel and Frank. While Nico usually enjoyed spending time with his boyfriends, his sister and her fiancée, he was currently just unbelievably uncomfortable.

 

He should’ve expected it of them. Of course they’d get back at him. Of course they’d team up against him. He should’ve seen it coming from the moment Percy offered to let Nico sit in between him and Jason. Nico did his best to eat his sandwich and focus on Hazel’s story, attempting to ignore Jason’s hand stroking up his left thigh and Percy’s hand stroking up his right thigh, getting dangerously close to his increasingly hard crotch.

 

“And then a faun called me a Gracae! I mean, can you believe that? You go on one quest with a bunch of Greeks and then suddenly everyone thinks you’ll forget your heritage!” Hazel exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“Hmm, right…” Nico mumbled, finishing the last of his sandwich and smiling awkwardly at Hazel.

 

“Nico? Is everything okay?” Hazel asked with a frown, her voice filled with concern.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine. Just a bit of a headach-” Nico started, his voice faltering as Percy started palming him through his jeans. Nico took the liberty of coughing fakely to hide a whimper, wrapping his jacket around his waist to hide his boner before standing up, “No, sorry, Hazel. I don’t think I’m feeling well, I’ve got an awful headache. I’m really sorry to cut this short but I need to head home. I’ll see you on Wednesday, yeah? Love you, see you soon, bye.”

 

Nico spoke hurriedly, walking out of the booth straight into a shadow, shadow travelling himself straight back to the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, running to the bedroom to pull off his pants, lube up his fingers and get to work fingering himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My my my, aren’t you a pretty boy?” came Percy’s voice from the doorway about ten minutes later, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at Nico, watching him while Jason stood behind him with a wide grin on his face. Shit. Nico hadn’t even heard them come in. By this point, Nico had gone up from his fingers to one of his vibrators and was whimpering softly on the bed. He knew what it meant when Percy’s voice was the low growl it was now. He turned so that he was on his stomach, moving his hand away from his ass, the vibrator still jammed deep inside of him, which led him to let out soft moans, wriggling softly.

 

Percy chuckled softly, walking over to him and stroking his ass gently before turning to look at Jason, “Should we both take him at once or do you want to be filled up too?”

 

Jason blushed slightly, walking over to Nico as well, gently helping him take his shirt off before undressing himself too, looking at Percy hopefully, “Could he please suck me?”

 

Percy hummed in agreement, nodding and pulling off his own clothes before tugging the vibrator out of Nico, petting his stomach gently, making him whine loudly at the loss of the stretch, “Of course. I’m not going to forget about you just because this pretty little thing was being naughty.”

 

Nico whimpered loudly, a wave of arousal going through him at every word of praise he got, soaking all of it in and allowing Percy to maneuver him so that he was sitting up on his knees. Jason went to sit in front of him, gently tugging Nico’s hair down to guide his mouth to his length, Nico immediately getting to work sucking, hoping to be rewarded by praise.

 

“There we go, that’s a good boy now, you look so wonderful with your lips around Jason, don’t you. While he’s fucking your mouth, your ass is all mine. No condom, our pretty little pet is going to be filled with cum from both ways today.”

 

Nico whimpered even louder at that, his whimpers and moans being muffled by Jason’s length. Nico froze for a moment when Percy lubed up and pushed into Nico’s prepped hole, only to go back to sucking right after, trying to ignore the burn of the stretch in his ass, doing his best to focus more on Jason, who was running his fingers through Nico’s hair, cooing at him and praising him softly, reaching down to gently stroke Nico’s length.

 

Percy meanwhile began thrusting into Nico, making him let out loud moans, whimpers and whines, only for those to be distorted when Jason took ahold of his hair, guiding his head up and down his length.

 

Nico felt himself grow close to release, precum dripping from the tip of his length, his desperate whining growing louder. Jason hushed him gently, tugging at his hair, “No, no, pretty boy. Percy’s enjoying your ass very much and I’m enjoying your mouth very much. No coming until Percy and I’ve come and no coming until Percy says you can.”

 

“Very good, Jason, I’m glad at least someone remembers the rules. Nico, you feel so nice and hot around me, such a good boy. Hold on a little bit longer, okay? You can do it, sweetie.” Percy said softly, gently massaging Nico’s thighs while roughly thrusting into him, his thrusting only getting harder and faster after he spoke. At this point, Nico was struggling to stay coherent, sucking and licking best as he could on Jason’s length and it wasn’t long before he could taste Jason’s salty precum on his tongue and he knew Jason was getting close too.

 

“Percy, please…” Jason moaned out, gasping softly and continuing to massage Nico’s length, making Percy tut.

 

“Not yet, not until I’m done. I’m almost there though, don’t worry.” Percy replied, his thrusts only getting rougher still, making Nico start moaning and whimpering loudly in pain and pleasure, struggling to hold back from coming at this point.

 

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he felt the warmth of Percy’s cum in his ass, Jason filling his mouth with cum as well. Nico eagerly swallowed the cum, allowing Percy to replace his length in Nico’s ass with a butt plug to keep his cum inside him before Nico pulled off Jason’s length and looked at Percy pleadingly, whispering, “Please…”

 

Percy hummed in thought before looking at Jason, both of them lying down on the bed, “What do you think, Jason? Do you think he was good enough to deserve it?”

 

Jason examined Nico’s features to see just how desperate he was before nodding, “I think he was, Percy. He was very very good.”

 

Percy nodded at that, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Nico’s thigh, “Alright then. Come for me, pretty boy. Come on Jason now and lick it up, then we can cuddle.”

 

Nico immediately scrambled to move, cumming on Jason’s stomach before getting to work lapping it all up, lying down in between his boyfriends after that, whining tiredly, “…cuddle?”

 

Percy and Jason smiled at him and they both cuddled him close, Jason running his fingers through Nico’s hair while Percy spoke, “I’ve gotta bleach your shirts more often.”

 

Nico was too exhausted to respond, closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SINFUL, GAH. Okay, so I have everything planned except for the last day's. Any prompts or requests would be welcome!


	28. Cups and Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AnimeBooks_684 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684)
> 
> A group of people attempts to drug and rape Nico but luckily, Will overhears them and stops them in time. 
> 
> Warning: Rape mention, talk of rape, no actual rape.

As soon as Nico stepped into the loud, crowded frat house, he knew he’d made a mistake. The whole place smelt of cheap liquor, sweat and testosterone. Pop music was blaring through the speakers and the entire house was crammed full of college kids, almost all of them seniors. As a freshman, it was safe to say that Nico felt more than a little out of place. The only reason he was here in the first place was because Percy had invited him and he wasn’t about to turn down a chance to impress him. He glanced around as far as he could see, trying to spot Percy to no avail, pushing through the crowd to get to the slightly emptier living room, going to the most unpopulated corner and standing on his tiptoes to try and spot Percy from somewhere.

 

“Looking for someone?” came a voice from next to him and Nico turned to see a boy a good few inches taller than him with neat black hair and dark eyes. With the height difference, hair color and build, he reminded Nico of Percy, but then again, everything reminded Nico of Percy.

 

Nico nodded, forcing a small smile, “Just my friend. I’m sure he’ll be here soon. Maybe he’s upstairs getting ready or something, he lives here after all.”

 

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, “Jason Grace?”

 

Nico shook his head, giving up looking for Percy, “No. Percy Jackson.”

 

The boy smirked, laughing softly and shaking his head, “You’re too late, I’m afraid. The last I saw of him, Percy was struggling to keep his pants on as he carried his girlfriend into the bedroom.”

 

Nico’s stomach lurched and he simultaneously felt like crying, puking and breaking something, trying to find something to say in response, failing to bring himself to speak. He just quietly started heading for the door, the boy holding onto his arm and smiling reassuringly at him. Nico hadn’t ever seen this boy before but there was something… alluring about his expression.

 

“Hey. Hey, relax. It’s alright, you don’t need him. What’s your name?”

 

“Nico.” Nico managed to whisper in a small voice.

 

“My name’s Elliot but my nickname is Cupid. Nice to meet you, Nico. How about you just sit down and calm down and I’ll go bring you a drink from the bar, alright?”

 

Nico started to shake his head but then his head was flooded with images of Percy with his hands all over Annabeth, Percy having sex with Annabeth, Percy kissing her and touching her and loving her and Nico found himself nodding.

 

The boy smiled, holding up his finger in a ‘one minute’ gesture before he headed off to the bar. Nico saw him join a group of about five other people, whispering with them, one of them handing him a small vial. Nico was curious, sure, but right now, he didn’t care about anything but Percy. He was hurt, tired, anxious and nauseous and he hoped a drink would help. He stopped watching them and a few minutes later, the boy returned with a red solo cup with a dark liquid in it, two of his friends returning with him.

 

“Drink up. It’s a new recipe so it might taste a little strange, but it’ll make you feel unbelievably good once you finish it.” He explained to Nico, handing him the cup.

 

Nico managed a small smile at knowing at least someone cared for his happiness, nodding and whispering, “Thank you, Cupid.”

 

Elliot smiled at him, patting his shoulder gently, “Don’t you worry about it, that’s what friends are for. Finish it, I’ll just go get my friends, alright? Then we can all hang together for a bit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will regretted allowing his friends to force him to come to this party. He had only come because Lou Ellen and Cecil had said that he needed to get out more but the two of them were just busy squabbling fondly and Will was stuck listening them and quietly sipping water, trying to forget the amount of homework he had waiting for him back at his apartment.

 

“You’ve got the Easy Lay?” Will heard a voice whisper, suddenly feeling a lot more alert and subtly shifting to look at the source of the voice, a boy with black hair.

 

Another blonde boy nodded, handing the first boy a small vial, “Here. Pay me back for it tomorrow. You found someone good?”

 

The first boy nodded with a grin, grabbing a red solo cup and filling it with beer before adding the contents of the vial to it, “I found someone great. Desperate virgin written all over him. Sounds Italian by his accent. Great ass. Can you see him? The short little one over there by the couch?”

 

The second boy chuckled, nodding, “Poor bastard, he looks like he hasn’t had any sex at all. He’s a writing major. Freshman. In my sister’s class. Only reason I remember is because of his last name. It’s di Angelo, my sister calls him the Angel of Death.”

 

The first boy rolled his eyes fondly, “All useless details. I’ll go give it to him and then I’ll come back and get you two. Don’t want him getting suspicious. We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

 

The boy walked off, leaving Will feeling uncomfortable and confused, trying to comprehend what he’d just heard, two words resonating in his head. _Easy Lay…_ where had he heard that before? It took him a few seconds to think before it hit him.

 

_Chapter 16, page 158. Gamma-HydroxyButyric acid, also known as GHB or Easy Lay is one of the most commonly used club drugs. Due to its high availability in the illegal market and its availability in liquid form, it is a popular date rape drugs, used by sexual assaulters to intoxicate, confuse and disorient the victim to make them an easier target for rape._

Will suddenly felt sick to his stomach, realizing what they intended to do to the poor boy, hurriedly standing up and pushing through the people, trying to spot the boys. He caught a glimpse of the kid the other boy had gestured to, running up to him and taking the cup from his hands.

 

“Dude, what the hell?!” the boy exclaimed, clearly upset. Will had seen this boy before, had seen him when he went to pick his younger brother up from class. Nico, that’s what his name was if Will remembered correctly.

 

“You can’t drink this.” Will said hurriedly, not wanting to cause a scene, “Just follow me. Now. Quick. Before they come back. Just please trust me, I’m Austin’s older brother Will.”

 

Nico looked like he wanted to argue, though he just sighed and allowed Will to lead him outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Look, what do you want? I’ve had a shitty day already today and you’re acting like a creep right now. What’s your problem?” Nico asked Will in an irate voice, huffing.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you won’t believe me but I saw some guys pour something in your drink and I think they’re trying to rape you. He mentioned a drug I remember reading about. I’m a pre-med student. I’ve studied it. Please. Believe me.”

 

Nico stared at him in disbelief before groaning loudly and muttering, “First Percy, now this…?” He took a deep breath before glancing at Will, “Sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t know. Thank you for stopping them. It’s terrifying to think of what would have happened if you hadn’t.”

 

Will’s expression relaxed and he looked immensely relieved that Nico wouldn’t yell at him anymore, “We’re going to have to report this to the principal. Maybe even the police. This stuff is illegal.”

 

Nico chewed his lip in thought before nodding, grabbing a pen from his pocket and scribbling a number onto Will’s hand, “Here. That’s my number. Text me, we can report it tomorrow together, the office will be closed by now.”

 

Will nodded, smiling weakly at Nico, handing him back the cup, “Alright. Don’t drink this, save it and bring it tomorrow, we’ll need evidence. Don’t wipe it down, leave the fingerprints on it. Goodnight. Stay safe.”

 

Nico nodded once more, starting to walk off before he turned to wave at Will, smiling at him, “Thank you. Honestly. I won’t be able to ever thank you enough but just know… I do really appreciate. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

And with that, Nico walked off towards his dorm, cup in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I can't ask for prompts anymore, I'm officially done with prompts! My last exam is tomorrow too (kinda) so I'm ecstatic. Anyways, I was going to add my kudos and view goal today but I've already met my view goal and I'm nearly to my kudos goal so there's really nothing to say. Thank you for helping me reach my goals, I really appreciate it all!


	29. Wounds and Needles (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia/med student au again. (Once more, my inability to copy my own damn writing style is making an appearance.)

Nico’s hands were shaking and he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t do this. He knew he had to, but he couldn’t do this. It was his own fault for getting stuck in this situation in the first place, he should’ve been more careful. If he’d just been more careful, he wouldn’t have been caught by the members of his enemy gang. He wouldn’t have had to choose between his life and the life of an innocent kid. He was going to die anyways… either he shot him or the guy holding the gun to his head would. If he didn’t shoot her, they’d both be killed. Unless…

 

“Now, di Angelo! We don’t have all day! You come and chide us about harming innocents. Ha, well, today you’re the one who’s going to have to shoot a kid. Go on then, or you’ll both die.” The man sneered in a cold tone, pressing the pistol closer to Nico’s temple.

 

Nico hesitated before making a split second decision, aiming his own gun at the man holding the child, shooting him straight through the forehead before ducking so that he wouldn’t get shot, grabbing the child and running out as fast as he could. He heard another gunshot and felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. Shit. Still, he managed to keep running, a hand pressed over the child’s mouth to keep him from screaming, running to the warehouse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Will, we need you over right now. Pronto. Get here this instant, I don’t give a damn if you’re busy.” Came Percy’s voice urgently over the phone, making Will frown worriedly.

 

Over the six months he’d started helping out the gang, he’d gotten used to them calling him randomly throughout the day. Never before had they said it was urgent. What if someone was really badly hurt..? What if his boyfriend was badly hurt?

 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Keep whoever’s hurt alive until then. What’s the emergency?”

 

“It’s Nico. Bullet in the shoulder, he won’t die, but he’s hurt real bad and there’s a kid here having a tantrum and just… just get over here, okay?”

 

“I’ll be there as fast as I can. Tell Nico I’m coming.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Will entered the room, he was surprised to see the entire gang sitting on a rug and trying to console a wailing five year old while Nico was sprawled across the couch, his shoulder bleeding.

 

“You know what, we’ll deal with that later.” Will mumbled, mainly to himself, picking Nico up and placing him on the table, grabbing his first aid kit and getting to work healing Nico’s shoulder. Once the bullet was removed and Nico was bandaged up, Will helped him sit, frowning.

 

“I expect answers. Do not fucking tell me you kidnapped a child, Nico di Angelo.”

 

Nico scowled at him, huffing and shaking his head, “Seriously, Solace, despite being my boyfriend and knowing me for months, you still think I’d do something like that? No, I saved the kid from some people who were holding a damn gun to his head and now we don’t know what to do with him.”

 

Will raised an eyebrow at him, “What do you mean? Ask him for his address and take him home. Poor thing is probably terrified.”

 

Nico deadpanned, pursing his lips, “Will, I’m the leader of an illegal gang. If I return a terrified kid to his parents, who probably have the police over right now, things won’t tide over well.”

 

Will chewed his lip and frowned, sighing and going to crouch in front of the crying child, his voice gentle and calming, “Hey there, kiddo. I’m sorry, this is probably really scary for you right now. My name is Will, okay? How about we calm down now and have some ice cream, yeah? Let’s have some ice cream and then we can go back to your Mama and Papa, okay?”

 

The child’s crying quietened down and he nodded, still hiccupping, moving to crawl into Will’s lap, Will picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen, setting him down on the counter and opening the fridge to get him a bowl of ice cream while everyone else just stared at Will in disbelief.

 

Will just shrugged with a smile, “What? I have a little sister.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Will returned to the warehouse, flopping down onto the couch, groaning. Why did the kid have to be scared of buses? Will had had to walk him all the way across town to get him home before walking all the way back. Thankfully, Nico was still in the otherwise empty warehouse.

 

“I’ll never be able to thank you enough for this, Will.” Nico whispered softly, lying down on the couch next to Will and cuddling into him.

 

“Damn right you won’t.” Will grumbled, wrapping his arms around Nico and pulling him closer, “I swear, I’ve been a good person all my life and my reward is that I have to walk for an hour and a half because the cops aren’t after me. Fuck my entire existence.”

 

Nico chuckled, kissing Will’s cheek gently, “I could, but I’d much rather just fuck you. Or have you fuck me, I suppose it doesn’t really make a difference.”

 

Will’s cheeks turned slightly pink and he turned his head to pull Nico into a short kiss, sighing as he pulled a wish, “I wish I had the energy to say yes to that offer but I’m way too exhausted right now. Maybe tomorrow.”

 

Nico hummed in thought, shaking his head, “Can’t tomorrow. Someone’s meant to pay us back tomorrow and there’s no way he’ll have the money. Day after?”

 

Will shook his head with a soft sigh, running his hand up and down Nico’s back gently, “Can’t. Exam. Friday?”

 

Nico smiled, nodding, “Friday sounds good. If you’ve got an exam day after tomorrow, you shouldn’t be here, you ought to go home and study.”

 

Will shrugged, “No need. It’s a practical and I’ve got more experience stitching people up than I would’ve got in five years at the hospital. I’m pretty prepared for the exam. Plus, I hate going to my apartment. It’s quiet and lonely since you refuse to move in with me. Why go home when I’ve got you here?”

 

“Because, I feel like an asshole making you stay in this crusty, awful place with gang members.”

 

Will gave him a look, rolling his eyes fondly, “You say that as if you’re bad people. You’re not. You’re fair. There’s no room for mercy in this world. Only justice. Justice before mercy.”

 

Nico hummed in agreement, nodding, “Justice before mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I had laptop issues! Anyways, I hope you'll take this as an apology. I'll have a Harry Potter! AU up tomorrow for the final day. Still can't believe it's almost over! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this!


	30. Wizard Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts/Harry Potter Nico/Jason/Percy/Will AU! 
> 
> Requested by: RedTears (http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears)
> 
> Okay, I know you requested a Nico/Jason/Percy/Leo fic but I messed up and accidentally wrote a Nico/Jason/Percy/Will fic. Forgive me? It was late and I read it wrong and I just wrote this before I realized and now it's like 1 AM and I don't have the energy to change it.

Nico di Angelo was pretty proud of the fact that he was a Slytherin, he didn’t mind being one in the least, save for one shitty problem; none of his three boyfriends were in Slytherin. Oddly enough, against the odds, all of his boyfriends were in different houses. While Nico was in Slytherin for his ambition, perseverance and control over others, Percy was in Hufflepuff for his loyalty, genuineness and kindness. Meanwhile, Jason was in Gryffindor because despite hating the spotlight, he was still a natural born brave hero, wanting to constantly help anyone in need. Will on the other hand was in Ravenclaw due to his eagerness to learn and explore and understand and discover.

 

It was ridiculous, however, the amount of people who thought they were all horribly mismatched, that Jason should be a Ravenclaw while Will should be a Hufflepuff and Percy should be a Gryffindor. For some reason, that always annoyed Nico, who had over the years learnt that his boyfriends were completely different from what they seemed on the surface, not that Nico minded.

 

It was finally nearing the end of Nico’s fourth year at Hogwarts and he was enjoying a rare moment; for the first time in what felt like weeks, he was finally together with all of his boyfriends, sitting outside by the lake. Since the four of them were in all different houses, they all had clashing schedules and it wasn’t very often that the four of them got some time to spend together.

 

Even during weekends when they didn’t have classes, Will would spend his time studying for something or the other and Percy, Jason and Nico all had Quiddich practice. (Percy was a Chaser, Jason was a Keeper and Nico was a Seeker). Today, however, Percy had finished Quiddich practice early while practice for Jason and Nico had been cancelled since the head captains of Slytherin and Gryffindor had gotten into fights and were currently in the infirmary, and even Will was free for once since he didn’t have any upcoming tests and he’d already memorized the entire course material for the exams.

 

So here he was with his boyfriends, Nico having lain down with his head in Jason’s lap while Will practiced spells on Percy, which only resulted in Percy turning into a guinea pig, Will beaming proudly while Percy squeaked and ran around in distress. Jason picked guinea pig Percy up, cooing at him and laughing.

 

“Gods, he’s so cute as a guinea pig. Quieter too. Nico, look at his little pink nose, that’s adorable!” Jason exclaimed while Percy squeaked louder in protest, wriggling out of Jason’s hands to burrow up Nico’s sleeve, making him laugh.

 

“Perseus Jackson, you get out of there right now and let Will change you back! Oi, don’t go there, that tickles! Percy!” Nico complained loudly, awkwardly reaching up his sleeve to pull Percy out, holding him expectantly in front of Will, “Change him back, Will.”

 

Will pouted at that but complied, waving his wand and reciting another spell, Percy turning back to regular size in Nico’s arms, “Hey. Your deodorant smells really nice, by the way.” Percy commented, making Nico roll his eyes fondly, kissing him gently.

 

“Dork. Guys, you’ll never believe what Marissa is planning on doing to Snape!” Nico spoke in an excited tone, grinning at them, “She’s found a way to sneak into the teacher’s quarters, and she’s planning on putting a blabbering curse on him!”

 

Will snorted in amusement, shaking his head fondly and going to sit next to Jason, kissing him gently, “She’s stupid, then. He’s a potions professor, he’s taught us how to make a simple brew to counteract that curse. It was the first class of the term and you were literally partnered up with me, how did you not know this?!”

 

Nico huffed, sticking his tongue out at Will, “That’s exactly why I don’t remember. I was too busy staring at your adorable face.”

 

Will rolled his eyes fondly, pulling Nico in for a kiss which made Percy whine loudly, sitting up, “Hey, why am I not getting kissed?! Will, you’re an asshole. Jason, come kiss me. Let’s show these fourth years how real men kiss!”

 

Jason snorted in amusement, kissing Percy gently as well before pulling away, “You do realize we’re only one year ahead of them, right? We’re only fifth years, we don’t really qualify as men yet. Or well, you don’t at least.”

 

Percy huffed at that, making a very offended noise and looking at Jason with a wounded expression, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“What that’s supposed to mean is that I’m a prefect and I don’t get turned into a guinea pig. I’m way more man than you.”

 

Percy huffed even louder, tackling Jason to the ground, effectively knocking Nico and Will over too so they were all collapsed in a giant heap on the grass, pointing his wand at Jason, “Jason Alexander Grace, you take that back or you can duel me right now! I’m way more man than you!”

 

Jason huffed, sitting up, holding his wand up and pointing it at Percy, “You’re on, Jackson.”

 

Nico frowned, sensing an actual duel coming on and moving to sit in between them, giving them both pointed looks, “Guys, you’re boyfriends. You’re meant to love each other, not kill each other. Shut up, calm down and cuddle. Will, back me up here.”

 

Will hummed in agreement, nodding, “Nico’s right, guys. Besides, neither of you have as much magical power as me, you haven’t even perfected Accio yet.”

 

Nico gave Will an exasperated look, sighing as Jason and Percy went back to squabbling, “You’ve only made it worse now, Will. Good going.”

 

Will shrugged, grinning slightly, “It’s fun to watch them like this. It’s so obvious they actually love each other. Also, it’s cute how they think they’ll actually be able to harm each other. I swear, Percy thought gillyweed would let him talk to the squid. Seriously, these two knuckleheads couldn’t hurt each other even if they wanted to.”

 

“Know it all.” Nico muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes fondly, “At least help me calm them down? Please? I won’t copy off your notes for a week if you do.”

 

“…and you’ll give me unlimited kisses.”

 

“You already have unlimited kisses, Will.” Nico reminded him, making him hum in agreement, grinning.

 

“Fine. I’ll take Percy, you take Jason. You’re better with him and I’m better with Percy.”

  
Nico nodded, tackling Jason in a kiss, cuddling up to his chest, Will doing the same to Percy, making them both relax, and within a few minutes, the four boys were a giggling mess on the grass. Nico looked around at his three boyfriends with a wide smile. The moments they had together were rare, but he couldn’t deny that they were the best moments of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 30 days straight of writing! A huge huge thank you to everyone who read, left comments, left kudos and left suggestions, it means the world to me! I know I'm not anywhere near the best writer but the aim of this for me was to make me a better and more confident writer and I think I've achieved that! I'll never be able to thank you guys enough for all your support!
> 
> I'm still interested in continuing writing, perhaps longer fics this time, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave prompts for those in the comments or via kik. (My kik: sunlightbender) Keep in mind that it'll take longer to get them up, but still. 
> 
> Thank you once again, I hope my writing cheered you up or entertained you at least one of these 30 days! Not all days had good stories but I think I got some decent ones in there! Let me know which was your favourite, Burning Brighter was definitely my favourite, with Of Monsters and Men being a close second. Anyways, I've rambled enough on here. Bye!


End file.
